On Your Knees
by AprilC3604
Summary: When he is finally caught by the police, Dean is offered a deal, bring in his ex wife and him and Sam get cleared of all charges.But is there more to the story? Why do they want her so bad that they would let them go? What is she running from? Dean/OC M
1. Layla

Dean Winchester sat hand cuffed to the table in the holding room of the police department, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to get him and Sam out of this one. The door opened up and in walked a man with a smile on his face, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Dean. I'm Special Agent Victor Hendrickson.

"Hendrickson? Not the Milwaukee Agent Hendrickson." Dean said with a cocky grin on his face.

"Live and in person."

"All right, well how about you go get me a cheeseburger or something. I am starving." He laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Keep that game face on. Try and cover up how cornered you are."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Is that so? Well I have a list of charges that tell me other wise but now that you are here I am thinking you can be very useful to me Dean."

"Sorry buddy but I don't wing that way. Try you buddy over there in the corner. "Dean said as he waved at the other agent.

"Oh laugh it up Dean but if you don't corporate then you and your brother are going the rest of your life behind bars and I don't think the people on there are as friendly as I am."

"So what do you want from us huh? Don't keep me waiting. Please tell me what I can do for you."

"I want you to find someone of me and bring her in." he said and slid a folder over to Dean, "It shouldn't be too hard for you."

"Who is it? The hooker that robbed you blind and gave you the clap?" he laughed.

"No but I think you know her very well Dean." As soon as Dean opened the folder is smiled went away, "Oh you aren't smiling anymore now are you Dean? See someone you know?"

"What the hell do you want with her? Let me guess, she owes you money?" Dean laughed.

"Let's just say she is more valuable to me than you and Sam are at this point. I have been after her for a long time now and every time she slips right though my fingers."

"Well she does that to people. She is a sneaky two faced bitch." He said and slammed the folder closed, "Sorry but I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her since she shot me two years and took off with something very important to me."

"I want you to find her for me Dean."

"No way! Just lock me up now. I would rather rot than look for that slut."

"Alright but what about Sam? Do you really want your brother to spend the res of his life in jail because of you?"

Dean thought for a moment. He knew he was going to regret this but he couldn't do this to same. "Fine! What's the deal?"

"You bring her to me in one piece and I will take care of all these nasty charges and you and Sam can go on your happy little way and you won't ever hear from me again. Do we have a deal?"

Dean had a feeling this was like making a deal with the devil but this was there only way out. "Deal? Let me ask you something, do you want her gift wrapped for you?" he smiled.

"I don't care what you do to her. Just get her here. You have two week or your ass is right back n jail." He said and just as he was about to walk out he turned back, "Oh and just to make sure you don't screw me over, Sam stays with us."

"No fucking way!"

"Yes way. You said you can get her so go get her Dean. I will see you in two weeks." He smiled and slammed the door. Once on the other side, his eyes flashed black. He was finally going to have her back in his grasp and he was going to rip her apart.

Dean looked at the photo once more and gritted his teeth at the sight. She was the one person he never wanted to see again but now it was time for a little pay back and she would never see it coming. Layla Crawford was going down once and for all.

* * *

_What'll you do when you get lonely  
and nobody's waiting by your side?  
You've been running and hiding much too long.  
You know it's just your foolish pride._

Layla, you've got me on my knees.  
Layla, I'm begging, darling please.  
Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.

Layla moved her hips to the music as the man grinded against her ass, "Umm baby I think we should get out of here." he moaned into her ear.

A smile appeared on Layla's face. She had him right where she wanted him. She reached behind her and held onto the man's ass and she pushed back against him, "Right after this song baby and I am all yours."

The man turned her around forcefully, "I can't wait any longer." He said, crashing his lips against her.

Layla pulled away from him and as much as she wanted to kick him in the jewel she just smiled, "Why don't you go pay the tap and I will meet you out front so we can go back to my place for a little rough play."

"You read my mind." The man said and walked away.

Layla shook her head, "Sucker." She mumbled and headed out the front door.

The man walked up to the bar and got the tab, he reached into his back pocket and was shocked when he felt nothing. He looked around and there was no sign of Layla. "That fucking bitch!" he said and ran out the door, "Layla!" he screamed.

Layla smiled as she heard the man yell her name and pulled her hoddie over her body, "Guys are so easy." She said as she got into her car and head back to her hotel room. Another night and then onto another town. Life couldn't get better than this.

She pulled her BMW in from of the hotel and walk inside. "Hey Ronald." She said to the door man and handed him a twenty.

"Thank you ma'am. Enjoy the rest of your evening." He said and tipped his hat.

"I plan on doing just that. I think the Jacuzzi is calling my name. Can you send up a class of wine please?"

"Anything you wish." He said.

Layla walked into the elevator and headed up to the seventh floor. When she got into her room she locked the doors and headed straight to the bathroom.

She slowly got out of her closed and sunk herself deep into the tub. She leaned her head back and covered her face with a warm rag. She smiled as she felt the bubbles around her body. Who ever said you can run forever never lived her life. She wouldn't have it any other way. She got what she wanted when she wanted and there was no better feeling than being free. Too bad the only down fall is that it wouldn't last forever.

After about thirty minutes of washing the stick of the day off her, Layla stepped out of the tub and grabbed the silk robe from the hanger. She wrapped it around her body just as she heard a knock at the door.

Just like always she looked through the peep hole and saw the young doorman Ronald holding the bottle of wine. Layla bit her lip as she opened the door. "What took you so long Ron? I thought I was going to have to start without you."

"Sorry Ms. Layla but I had to clock out of the day but I did manage to grab you the best wine the hotel had to offer."

"Well then all is forgiven." Layla said and took the bottle from his hands, "Why don't you come in for a little while."

"It is my job to make sure you are completely….satisfied." he said, licking his lips as he looked her up and down with lust. He walked inside the large room and closed the door behind him.

Dean pulled up to the Hotel and got out. He looked at the size of the place and it made his blood boil. As she scanned the windows, he saw her on the seventh floor as she closed the curtains, "Got ya bitch!" he said. That bitch was going to get hers and he was going to be the one to bring her down.

He parked in the garage and headed in the back door and up the stairs. When he reached the seventh floor, he walked the hall slowly trying to pin point the exact room she was in.

He got to a door with a do not disturb sign and when he heard a very familiar sound he knew he had found here. This was going to be fun.

Ronald pushed Layla's robe open and began to kiss down her bare chest as Layla ran her fingers though his hair, "Oh Ron." She moaned.

Just then Dean kicked in the door and the couple sat up in the bed, "What the fuck!" Ronald yelled and looked over at Dean, "Who the hell are you?"

"Dean" Layla whispered.

"Damn Layla you are really living it up aren't ya?" Dean said.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Ronald asked and turned to Layla who tied her robe closed.

"Oh sweetie you didn't tell him. Well we are going to have to really talk about this?"

"What are you doing here Dean?" she said and jumped off the bed.

"Hold on a damn minute!" Ronald yelled and looked at Layla, "So you do know him?"

"Well of course she does. I am her husband after all." Dean said and flopped down on the couch.

"EX! He is my EX husband Ron."

Dean shook his head, "That is where you are wrong Layla."

"What the hell are you still doing here Dean? Get the hell out before I call the cops!"

"You know what, please do. You will make my job a lot easier baby."

Layla knew something was up. Dean hated cops and with his job he wanted to be as far away from them as he could get. "Ron can you excuse us please?"

"Whatever" he said and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

Once he was gone Layla crossed her arms and looked at Dean who was grinning ear to ear, "What the fuck do you want Dean?"

"Can't a man pay his wife, the whore, a visit to say hey?"

"No you can't and I am your ex wife."

"Hmmmm…. that is where you are wrong. See I knew you were up to something a long time ago so I never signed the papers. Me and you are still happily married. Ok maybe not happy but the whole what's mine is yours is still in tacked. You should know all about that part."

"I don't think so Dean. Cut the shit and tell me what you want so we can get on with our very separate lives."

"I would love to do that but I can't. You are coming with me. I am turning you in Layla." He smirked. "Whether you like it or not."

Layla just looked at him. This was not going to go well at all. She had to get out of this and fast. She was not going to jail.

**Please Review and I will continue!**


	2. Not So Second Honeymoon

Layla stood in the middle of the very large hotel room with her arms crossed as she huffed, "I am not going anywhere with you Dean. So you can shove that idea right back up your ass."

Dean walked closer to her with a big smile on his face, "I didn't ask you to come with me Layla. I'm telling you. Now you can either walk out of here on your own or we can do this the hard way. Personally I hope you do put up a fight so I can play rough." He winked at her.

"Kinky but like I said, I am not going anywhere with you." Layla said and headed over to the mini bar, "Sorry to tell you but you made the trip for nothing."

All Dean wanted to do at this point was shoot her but he couldn't do that. He just needed to strap her to the hood of car and get her back to the police station. They very thought of having her in or on his car for ten hours made his stomach quench but it had to be done. Although she was still pretty damn hot to be a lying, manipulative bitch. "Ok Layla look, I don't have a lot of time here so how are we going to do this huh?"

Layla poured herself and class of wine and turned to him, "Dean, cant we work something out here?" he said as she brought the glass to her lips. She took a small sip and sat the glass on the small bar, "I think I can make us both happy."

Dean watched her as she moved slowly over to him, "Sweetheart the only thing that would make me happy is seeing you behind bars."

"You haven't changes a bit Dean. Some old dirty mind but you know what?" she asked, running her hand from his stomach to his chest, "It still turns me on." Her hand snaked behind his neck and pulled him down into a wet kiss.

Dean could taste the wine on her breath and wanted more or at least to make her think he did. His hands rested on her waist as he pulled her against him, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her tongue moved in and out of his mouth, the way she remembered he liked it as her hands moved over his toned body. She let go of his lips and kissed his strong jaw as her hands moved up his body and into the short spiked hair. She got to his ear and bit at it, "I know what you like Dean...how you like it. I can give it to you," she slipped her tongue into his ear, "and more. I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Anything sweetheart?" he asked turning his head a bit and kissing her neck.

Layla grinned knowing she had him trapped, "Anything Dean, anyway you want it. I'll be more than happy to give it to you."

Dean grinned, "You remember how I like it sweetheart...that tight little ass of yours high in the air." He slapped her ass hard causing her to jump as she pulled away from him with a smile. She walked over to the bed and crawled on it slowly and looking him in the eyes, "Come on Dean...you've always been the best at making me scream." She winked at him and she watched him walk over to her. She was still on her hands and knees as he bent over her body and kissed her neck.

"You remember then Layla?" he asked his hands slipping them over her shoulders and down her arms. He pushed her upper body onto the bed as he pulled her arms behind her back and grinded into her ass. Layla bit her lip waiting for his next move when she felt and heard metal around her wrist

"What the fuck?" she asked as he pulled her up off the bed. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and he had this grin on his face that she wanted to rip off. "Let me go you stupid son of a bitch!"

"I don't think you are in any position to be telling me what to do baby." He smiled at her.

"I am going to kick you ass Dean! No let me go right now!"

"Sorry…I can't do that Layla."

Layla knew yelling was getting her nowhere with him so she need to calm down, "Ok Dean listen to me. I will give you whatever you want. Just let me go."

"Hmmm let me think about that….no." he smiled.

"Ahhh! Why do you have to be such a dick?"

"You shot me Layla!"

"I grazed you. Don't be a baby."

"And you stole my dad's journal. Speaking of which, where the hell is it?"

"I seem to be drawing a blank. I don't remember this journal." Layla winked at him.

"Oh I think you do remember so where the hell is it?"

"Don't know, don't care." She said and Dean pulled on her arms, "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Fine! If you want to play games then let's play. Me and you are taking a little ride." He said and started to pull her toward the door and Layla fought him as hard as she could.

"Dean I am not even dressed!"

"Don't care now shut up!" he said and pulled her out the doors, "I will come get you shit when I have you nice and settled."

As the walked though the lobby, Layla began to scream, "Help! He is trying to kidnap me!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "You were always so dramatic." He said and pulled out his fake badge, "F.B.I this woman is wanted for murder." He said.

"I am not! You are the psycho!"

Dean pushed her out into the parking lot and over to his car, "Alright, your chariot awaits." He smiled as he popped the trunk.

Layla just turned her head and looked at him, "You have got to be fucking kidding me! I am not getting in there!"

"Yes you are." He said lifted her up, dropping her into the trunk.

"Don't you leave me in here Dean or else!"

"Sleep tight." He said and closed the truck before walking back toward the hotel entrance. The sounds of her screams and threat brought a smile to his face.

When he got back up to her room, he walked in and looked around. There were two bags on the floor and started shoving her clothes into one. When he was done he picked up the smaller back and saw it was filled with cash, "Wow, Damn Layla you really are living it up.

After all the clothes were packed, Dean tore the room apart looking for his dad's journal but it was nowhere to be found. "Damn it!" he cursed. He snatched the bags up and headed out the door.

Dean reached the car and threw the bags in the passenger seat and pulled out of the parking lot. He grabbed his phone and dialed Hendrickson, _"Do you got her_?" he asked Dean.

"Let me out you stupid piece of shit! I am going to kill you Dean! Do you hear me!" Layla screamed.

"Shut up I am on the phone!" Dean yelled back and put the phone back to his ear, "Yeah I got her."

_"Good. Change of plans. Meet me in Phoenix City, Arizona."_

"What? No fucking way! It will take me another three days to get there."

_"Then if I where you I would drive really fast if you want to keep you brother out of chains." _Hendrickson said and hung up the phone.

Dean slammed his phone closed and tossed it aside. "Dean! I can't breathe in here!" Layla yelled.

"Stop you bitching and go to sleep!"

"Oh I am going to get you for this!"

"Yeah Yeah!" Dean said as he turned up the radio and head down the road.

* * *

Three hours later, Dean began to yawn. He had been up for almost twenty four hours and it was wearing him down. He saw a sign for a five star motel and smiled as he took the exit.

Layla had finally calmed down but he knew he had to hurry and get a room before she started up again. He looked over and saw the small bag and pulled in into his lap, "Looks like tonight is on you Layla." He said and pulled some cash out.

He walked into the lobby and up to the desk, "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes you can. I would like you nicest room please. Me and the misses are on our second honeymoon." He winked.

"Well congratulation to you sir. Well we have a honeymoon suit that is eight hundred a nice but it has a hot tub, balcony, free mini bar and sound proof walls." She smiled at him.

"Sounds perfect."

"Great! Will that be cash or credit?"

"Cash." He smiled.

He got the room key and walked back out to the car. Once again, Layla was kicking and screaming away. Dean rolled his eyes and popped the trunk and looked down at her, "Morning baby."

Layla was breathing heavy as she looked up at him, "Get me the hell out of here."

Dean jerked her out of the car and put her feet on the ground, "Man you are bitchy tonight." He said.

Layla looked around and saw the huge hotel, "Where are we Dean?"

"You know what they say, take a hoe to a hotel."

"Cute!" she smirked, "You can't afford this. You are barley afford a happy meal Dean. Where did you get the money?"

"Oh sweetheart it's not my money, it's our money." He smiled.

"You didn't?"

"Oh I did. Now come on princess." He said and pushed her toward the doors.

When they walked in, the lady at the desk gave them a look, "She likes to role play. Cops and robbers." She winked and the girl just smiled.

"Oh don't believe him. I wouldn't have sex with him with your vagina." Layla said as she rolled her eyes.

"She is feisty tonight." Dean said and smacked Layla on the ass as they got into the elevator.

When they walked into the room, Dean closed and looked the door before tossing her bag onto the round bed. Layla turned around and looked at Dean, "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"I very well can't get changed with my hands behind my back!" Dean rolled his eyes and uncuffed her hands. She rubbed her wrist and grabbed her bag.

"Uh uh, sweetheart, you are changing right here. I can't let you out of my sight."

"What's the matter Dean don't trust me?"

"Oh you can say that!"

"Fine!" She slammed her bag on the ground and grabbed a lacy night gown. "Whoa, what do you think we're going to do? Not that I mind..."

"Bite me Dean. This is the only stuff I wear to bed now." She dropped her robe and Dean's eyes went with the robe then back up her body. She still looked fucking sexy as ever and Dean felt his pants tighten at the sight of her. He had to calm down, he thought. She shot him, stole his fathers journal and is the only thing getting Sam and him out of the charges. He watched her slip the nightie on and then pull out a matching thong...she was doing this on purpose. "See something you like?" she smiled at him.

"Sorry sweetheart but you don't have that effect on me anymore."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked and motioned at the bulge in his jeans, "I think I still have an effect on little Dean." She winked.

"You wish. I was thinking about that hot desk girl out front. Not you Layla."

"Keep telling yourself that Dean. So where are we sleeping?"

Dean smiled and got off the bed and walked over to her, "I am glad you asked." He said and slapped the cuff on one wrist.

"What is with you and these damn cuffs? I swear its like out honeymoon all over again."

"Far from it." He said and pulled her over to the bed. He took the other cuff and hooked it to the bed post. "Night night."

"I can't sleep like this Dean."

"You'll learn." He said and lay down beside her and closed his eyes.

Layla was beginning to think she was never going to get herself out of this one but there was always tomorrow. Dean had to shower sometime.

***Thank you guys for reviewing and alerting. I am glad you liked it. Also thanks to Joyce this chapter was done sooner than I thought. I hope you liked it and please review. The fun is just starting : )**


	3. Honeymoon Suit From Hell

Just as the sun beams came through the window, Layla opened her eyes and looked over at Dean who was still sleeping like a baby, "Jackass." Layla mumbled. She looked up and pulled on the cuff. There was no way she was getting out of this one easily.

She looked over at Dean and knew the keys were in his pocket. All she had to do was get to them without waking him up. Should be was easy enough. Dean was always a heavy sleeper. Layla moved over slowly as far as she could and got close to him. He was sleeping in nothing but his jeans and she bit her lip as she eyed his toned body. He defiantly had stayed in shape over the year. "Ok girl...you need to focus." She told herself.

She moved her free hand over to him and easily reached in his pocket. Dean had not moved yet and that was a good sign. Her hand went in deeper and deeper until she felt the small keys and smiled. She was a few inches from being free.

Without waking him, she was able to hook the eyes around her finger and she slowly began to pull them out. Just as they reached the top of his pocket, Dean reached over and grabbed her wrist, "Don't even think about it." He smiled with his eyes still closes.

"Damn it Dean! You were awake the whole time?"

He opened his eye and looked at her, "Yep. I just wanted to see just what you were grabbing for." He winked.

"You make me sick." She huffed and turned back onto her back, "Can you uncuff me now. I have to pee."

"Yeah ok." Dean groaned and got off the bed. He walked around the bed and pulled the keys out and unlocked her.

"Thank you." She said and got off the bed and headed into the bathroom. Dean knew better than to leave her alone so he followed her, "Whoa, what the hell are you doing?"

"Like I said last night, I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Dean I am using the bathroom. Where am I going to go from here?"

"I don't know and I am not going to find out."

"So what, do you get a kick out of watching girls go to the bathroom now? You and your weird fetishes."

"If I remember correctly you use to like them."

"Use to like them being the key words there Dean. A lot has changed."

"You're telling me. I use to make get sick when I though about you naked."

"I didn't hear you complaining when you were watching me change last night."

"I didn't want to hurt your feeling but then again I don't really care."

"Whatever, just at least turn away please."

"Fine!" Dean said and turned his back to her. "Hurry up!"

"Don't rush me!" Layla said, "There, all done."

Dean turned around and looked at her standing there, "What are you doing?"

"I need a shower Dean. Unlike you I like to be clean and not smell like a farm animal!"

"Sounds good to me. I could use one too." Dean said and unzipped his jeans.

"Then you are just going to have to wait!" she snapped.

"On no! There is no way in hell I am leaving you for one second. Either take one now or don't take one at all."

Layla stomped her foot on the floor, "Fine! But you better keep you eyes closed or else!"

"I have seen it all before Layla."

"Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes.

They both had there backs to each other say they undressed. Layla turned the water on as cold as it would go and stepped back and covered herself, "Ladies first." She smirked.

When Dean turned around her eye went straight down his body and saw his semi hard cock. It was still just as she remembered, long and thick. "See something you like?" he grinned.

"Nope!" she said and stepped aside to let him in the shower. As soon as got it the cold water hit him and he jumped back.

"You bitch!"

"Oh my bad. I must have turned it the wrong way." She said and stepped it.

After she had her turn at washing, she traded places with Dean and he was now under the water. She leaned against the tile and thought. Now was her chance. All she had to do was get out of the shower without him catching her.

Layla slowly moved the certain and stepped out. She grabbed the towel and slowly wrapped it around her.

"Hey Layla hand me the soap." Dean asked, "Don't be a bitch and hand it to me." When she didn't answer, Dean turned around and saw she was gone, "Son of a bitch!"

He turned off the water and got out. He grabbed the other towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. He was the door was open and took off running. Layla was almost to the elevator when she heard Dean yell at her. "Layla!"

She never stopped. She passed the man with the room serve tray and ran passed him. Just as she pushed the down button, Dean grabbed her from behind. "Let me go! You can't keep her here!" she said as she struggled.

Dean pushed her to the ground and pinned her down, "You aren't going anywhere so stop trying!"

"Help! He is going to kill me!" she yelled.

"Oh shut up." He said.

They two continued to fight and yelled when they heard someone clear their throat. They both stopped and looked up and saw the same man with the breakfast cart. Dean covered her mouth and smiled at him. "She has a fetish about kinky cops. What can I say, she is a wild one." He winked. Layla looked up and mumbled into Dean's hand as she shook her head. "We are on our second honeymoon." Dean said.

"Very good sir. Should I put your breakfast in the room?"

"Yes please." Dean got off of Layla and pulled her up, "Try that again and you are going back into the trunk.

"I hate you!" She said.

"Yeah well not as much as I hate you I can promise you that." He said and led her back to the room.

One they were inside, Dean slammed the door and pushed the cart out of the way. He threw Layla onto the bed and got on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. "Aw are we going to play now?" she smiled up at him.

"Not even in your dreams. Just for that little stunt I am cuffing you back to the bed." Dean said grabbing the cuffs from the side table.

"Oh come on Dean. All work and no play make little Dean very unhappy." Layla said as she jerked her arms away from his grip and moved her hand once inside his towel.

"Whoa!"

Layla bit her lip and she took hold of his cock, "Oh come on Dean. I know you still want me. I still want you." She said as she started to slowly stroke him.

"N-No…uh uh." Dean said as he closed his eyes in pleasure. Once they were closed, Layla took the opportunity to use her other hand to grab hold of the cuff. She began to stroke him a little fast and just as he let out a soft moan, she snapped in on his wrist. Dean opened his eyes and looked down at her, "You bitch!"

Layla wiggled her way out from under him and tried to get the other cuff on the bed post but just before she could get there, Dean jerked her back and snapped the other on her wrist. "I don't think so."

"Great! No look what you did!"

"What?"

"Now we are stuck together you dick!"

"Keep you panties…or towel on. I will just get the keys out of my bag." He said and got up.

"Ouch!" Layla said as Dean pulled her off the bed and onto the floor, "Would you hang on?"

"Sorry…no time." He said pulling her over to the bag. Dean started digging and couldn't find the keys. "Where did I put them?" he said and looked around the room.

"Are you telling in a span of twenty minutes you lost the keys?"

"I didn't lose them alright? Just shut up and look around."

They both scanned the room, pulling and tugging on each other. There were getting nowhere and they still couldn't find the keys. When Layla saw the trash had been changed she had a feeling she knew what had happened. "Oh fuck!"

"What now?"

"I think they may have fallen into the trash. I hit the table when I was running out and…."

"Damn it Layla! See what you did?"

"Don't yell at me Dean! You started all this when you kidnapped me!"

"Hey I was told to get a job done and I am doing it!"

"And you are doing a bang up job so far!"

"Listen, lets just call down to the office and have them get someone to break the cuffs."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Dean yelled back and pulled her over to the phone. He picked it up and called down to the front desk. "Hey, me and my wife seem to have a little problem. You see we didn't discuss our plan with each other. See I wanted to take her to a romantic day in the city but you see she just wanted to have her way with me in bed all day and cuffed us together and we lost the keys." Layla just rolled her eyes as he talked to the desk girl. He was unbelievable. "Uh huh, ok I guess we can wait. Thank you sweetheart." Dean said and hung up the phone. "Ok looks like it will be an hour."

"Are you kidding me? I do not want to spend one more second cuffed to you."

"Well you should not have tried to get away and this would have never happened?"

Layla used her free hand and put it on her head, "Listen Dean, yelling isn't going to help us right now. Let just sit down and wait."

"Sounds good to me." He said and they both sat down on the edge of the bed. "I can't believe there isn't even a freakin T.V in here."

"Well you did get the honeymoon suit Dean. A lot of couples don't watch a lot of T.V on their honeymoon or have your forgotten that?" Layla asked.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes."

"Figures. So while we are sitting here why don't you tell me why agent Hendrickson wants you so bad? What did you get yourself into now?"

"Who?"

"Hendrickson."

"Who the hell is that? I have never heard that name before in my life. The only thing I have done was rob a couple of horn dogs here and there. I didn't kill anyone if that's what you are asking."

"You are telling me you have never heard of him. Huh…the way he talked you guys have history together."

"Dean I am telling you I have no clue who that is and why would the F.B.I spend there time chasing after me?"

"That's what I want to know so what are you hiding?"

"Nothing?"

"Well if you don't want to tell me then fine you can just tell it to the judge when I turn your ass over to the cops."

"Such a charmer Dean." Layla said. The more she sat there next to Dean the more she wondered why they would send him after her and then it all became clear to her. "Shit" she whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing…it's nothing Dean but you can't take me to them."

"Sorry but that's not an option. I am taking you to them and I will be so glad to be done with you."

"I hope you mean that." Layla said because she knew if he turned her over to this so called Hendrickson he would get his wish.

"Oh after the night I had I really mean that."

"So what's in it for you? I mean thay had to offer you something pretty big to get you to come after me."

"I give them you and they give me Sam along with throwing our records out the window."

"And you believed that? You are so stupid Dean."

"Well I figured hey how many chances do I have to see you locked up."

"I am getting a lot more than that." Layla said and turned away.

"See….see its comments like that right there that says hey Dean I am guilty as sin!"

"Believe what you want Dean. I could care less what you think of me anymore."

"Good!" he said and they both turned away from each other and sighed. Layla was sitting there thinking about what was to come. She had two weeks left and she should have known they would send Dean to find her because they couldn't anymore. She made sure of that. Maybe making a deal and robbing a demon wasn't the smartest plan but at the time nothing mattered to her.

Layla couldn't believe how off track she and Dean had gotten over the years. They were once so happy and in love. When she met him five years ago it was love at first sight and she always knew he felt the same.

"Layla?"

"What?"

"Keep in mind that I still hate you and I plan on turning you in but I need to know something."

"What?"

Dean didn't want to ask this question or even bring it up but she was the only person who knew the true pain that was in his heart. "Do you…uh…do you ever think about what could have been, you know if…"

"If I didn't loose our baby? Thanks for bringing that up but yeah I think about it all the time but don't worry…..I will get what's coming to me." She said and turned farther away as a tear fell down her cheek. She would not let him see her cry. "Can we drop this now?"

"Yes." He said. Layla knew he blamed her for everything and she blamed herself. In her eyes, she deserved to go to hell. If she would have just listened to Dean they may still be happy together with a family but she didn't. That day started their downfall as a couple. Love turned to hate in the span of two weeks and that was it. There was no going back after the things they did to each other.

"Room service!" they heard a knock at the door.

"About damn time!" Dean jumped up and pulled her with him over to the door. He opened it up and it was the same man that brought the breakfast. "Do you have the key?"

"Yes sir but are you sure you want it?"

"Yes we want it not unlock us!" Layla said and pushed their hands out to him.

The man smiled and uncuffed them before handing Dean the key. "Enjoy the rest of your stay." He smiled and walked out the door.

"Let's get dressed and get the hell out of here!" Layla said and grabbed her clothes.

"Fine by me. I am so ready to be rid of you!"

"Dido!" she yelled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

**Thank you guys for reviewing, alerting, and adding to your favorites. It means so much to me to see them. There was a lot of infomation there at the end but all will be explained thoughout the next few chapters. I will have a few flashbacks so please PLEASE review and let me know what you think and I will keep going : ) Thanks guys!**


	4. You sure know how to make a scene

After fighting with Layla for half an hour to get dressed and get in the car, Dean finally was able to check out of the hotel and get back on the road. Just to be sure she didn't try something stupid like jump out of a moving vehicle; Dean cuffed her right hand to the door panel and warned her that if she tore up his car she was going in the truck for the rest of the day.

Twenty miles down the road, Layla reached down in her bag with her free hand and pulled out a book and flipped it open. She had to do something to pass the time and this may be her last chance to read something interesting.

As Dean looked over at her sitting Indian style and reading, Dean though about how much about her has changed but the one thing that was the same was that she loved to read. After all, the first place he met her was in a library. He smiled to himself as he turned the radio up to annoy her.

_**Five years ago. Age 21**_

_Dean pulled up to the public library with the phone to his ear as he closed the door, "Dad I told you I got everything under control. I will see you in two week." He said and closed his phone. He put it back into his pocket and walked into the building._

_He looked around and wasn't sure where to start. He needed to find where they kept the old news papers but this place was like a maze to him. He saw the old lady at the desk and knew asking her for help was out of the question. He would take his chances on his own._

_He walked down at least six different rows before he saw a young lady bent over in short shirt placing the books back on the shelf. Dean being who he was couldn't control himself and quietly whistled at the view._

_Layla placed the book in its section and rolled her eyes. "Great another one." She said to her self and started to turned around, "Listen buddy I…." When she finished turning around she lost her words when she saw him. _

"_Sorry about that but I had to get your attention." Dean said. "I didn't mean to offend you."_

_Layla gave him a big smile. He had to be the most handsome man she had every seen and he was just her type. Tall, good looking, and wearing a leather jacket. "It's ok. Can I help you find something?" she asked him._

"_I think I already found it." He smiled at her. She was beautiful and there was something in her eyes that told him she was different that anyone else he had ever met. This was sure to be the best job ever. With one look into each others eyes they knew they were in deep trouble._

**Present Day **

"Dean, can you turn that down please? I can't even hear myself think!"

"Not my problem." Dean said with a smile. He loved to annoy her, "So where did you get the book anyways?"

"I stole it from the lobby." She said with her head still down as she turned the page.

"What is it?"

"Romance novel. These people are so clueless. There is no such thing as undying love."

"You got that right."

Layla closed the book and tossed it back in her bag, "I'm hungry."

"I'm Dean." He laughed.

"What are you seven? Dean I am serious. I need to eat something because someone didn't save me any breakfast!"

"Well I told you to hurry up so that is not my fault."

"Just stop somewhere and stop being a jackass for two seconds."

"I don't think so. I am not stopping anywhere unless I have to."

"Fine! But if you don't stop I am going to make this trip hell for you and you know I can do it."

"Sweetheart I have been in hell since the day we said I do."

"You and me both Dean. Listen just stop somewhere. You know I get sick when I don't eat. I promise I wont run or anything. In, out, and back on the road."

Dean thought about it and knew it was a risky move but he could eat, "Fine but if you try anything I will shoot you. Got it?"

"Got it... now stop somewhere!"

It was another good five mines before Dean saw a diner and pulled into the parking lot. He had half a mind to leave her in the car but he didn't want her ripping off the door so he got out, walked around to her side and jerked the door open. Because she was still cuffed, Layla fell out of the car and it the ground, "Damn it Dean!"

"Oh my bad. I forgot." He smiled and uncuffed her. "Remember if you try…."

"Anything you will shoot me. I know Dean!"

"Just making sure we were clear." He said and they walked into the diner. Dean got a seat as far away from the door as he could. Layla slid into the booth and Dean got next to her. "You don't mind if we share do you?"

"Really Dean? You can't give me just a little space?"

"Hey you better get use to being closed in." he smirked, "Stop bitching and decided what you want. You're buying."

"I figured. Your broke ass couldn't get a stick of gum." Layla said and opened the menu, "Well I know what I want."

"Grilled chicken sandwich with a strawberry shake." Dean said as he scanned over the menu he had.

"Looks like you still know me pretty well Winchester and let me guess you are getting a double bacon cheeseburger with a chocolate shake."

"Back at you Winchester." He said.

"Crawford. I dropped Winchester a long time ago."

"Along with all your morals. I thought you looked thinner."

"Shut up Dean." Layla said to him just as the waitress walked over to their table. She was a leggy blonde and by the look in Dean's eyes she knew where this was going.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked. She never once looked at Layla she just kept her eyes on Dean as she bit on her obviously fake lip. Layla watched as Dean gave her their order along with some of the worst pick up lines she had ever heard. Dean was never this bad with her. She had to stop this before Dean made a further ass out of himself.

"Ok honey listen," Layla leaned over Dean, "He is just trying to get in your pants and by the looks of it you are about two bad lines from screwing him on your break while you have someone cover your tables. Do yourself a favor and stop being so damn easy. I mean really? You think he is going to call you or hell even remember your name after all of this? Oh and FYI I am his wife so if I were you I would put in the fucking order and go over to that nice table over in the corner and hit on that guy. At least he is in a tie and the least you can become is a trophy wife."

Dean and the waitress just looked at her like she had been smoking something. "I-I'm sorry I wasn't aware he was married to you." She said and looked at Dean, "Jerk!" she said and walked away.

Layla began to laugh and Dean just turned in the seat, "You just had to go and screw it up for me did you."

"Hey you blocked me the other night so we are even plus I didn't care to be chained to the bathroom sink while you fucked her against the dirty wall. Not my idea of a good time. It would be like watching really bad porn."

"You are really beginning to piss me off Layla!" Dean growled.

"Same here! Lets just eat and get the hell out of here and by the way you do know she is going to spit in your food don't you."

"Thanks to you I believe it. But if she does I will just eat yours."

"Like hell you will!"

"Do you always have to be so fucking loud?"

"I remember a time when you liked me being loud but then again I faked it!" Layla yelled louder and got in his face.

"Yeah well I did all I could just to get thought it!" he yelled back. They were face to face yelling when the heard someone clear their throat. They both turned around and realized they were causing a huge scene and everyone was looking at them.

"Umm, we are rehearsing a play." Layla said and looked over at the blonde, "Can we get that to go please?"

After causing the scene, they got their food to go and headed back to the car, "Way to go Dean!" Layla said and gave him a push.

"Me? You were the one who was yelling back there. I should stick you ass in the trunk for that. Plus you have got to be the biggest cock block!"

"Oh cry me a fucking river. Right now hell…..I mean jail is looking better than you are!" she yelled. She slipped up and had to cover her tracks. Dean couldn't know about her deal because that would lead to him asking her but she bargained for and that was something she never wanted him to know about her. "Just be thankful this didn't end up like the last time we caused a scene."

"At least we can agree on something. Get you ass in the car."

**2 weeks after meeting**

_Layla walked thought the library, stomping down each row. "Stop following me Dean." She said quietly._

"_No!" he yelled._

"_Shhhh" they heard someone say. Dean had forgotten he was in a library._

"_Not until you talk to me damn it." He whispered back._

"_There is nothing to talk about Dean. I don't want to see you anymore."_

"_Tell me why." He said as he stepped in front of her._

"_Just….just because alright now please leave. I am trying to work. I can't lose this job Dean."_

"_Well I am not moving. Tell me what I did for you to act like a fucking bitch."_

_If there was one thing Layla hated that was it, "What did you call me?"_

"_I called you a bitch. B-I-T-C-H... Bitch!"_

"_Take it back!" she raised her voice._

"_No!"_

"_Dean I am warning you. Take it back!"_

"_And I said no because that is what you are." He mocked._

_Layla tried to keep her cool so she just walked around him, "Get away from me." Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Let me go!" she said_

"_Tell me why you broke it off!"_

"_No!"_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Fine! It's because you are leaving tomorrow so why waste anymore time on you!"_

"_Shhhhh" the librarian said._

"_Oh shhhh yourself!"_

"_So that's it? You broke it off because I have to leave? I told you I had a job to do!"_

"_Then go do it! See if I care!"_

"_You do care Layla or you wouldn't be acting this way!"_

"_No I don't! Not anymore!"_

"_If you are that damn worried then why don't you marry me and come with me you bitch!" Dean yelled. He couldn't believe he just said that._

_Everyone in the room was looking at then and Layla was frozen, "W-what did you just say?"_

"_I said marry me." Dean said. "Now that we have everyone attention thanks to you I think you should give me an answer." He said._

_Layla wasn't sure what she was thinking but all of a sudden she said, "Yes" and that was it. She just agreed to marry a man she had just met two weeks ago. This was crazy but she was in love._

**Present**

Dean and Layla finished their food and tossed in into a bag in the back. They had not said more than two words since they had pulled back onto the highway. Dean looked over at her and saw her looking out the window. Only 800 more miles and he would be rid of her for good. Is that what he wanted? Sure he hated her after everything that had happened but did he really want her going to jail? They way he saw it there was no other way. It was her or Sam and Sam was his brother and Sam would never put him though the pain she did. What they once had was gone. She was a different person now. There was no going back.

***Thanks again for the reviews and alerts guys. I love reviews guys so if you could be so awesome to leave would I would love you forever and update faster : ) Thanks!**


	5. Confronting the Pain

Three hundred miles later Dean was still on the way to Phoenix. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Tomorrow he would be rid of Layla and him and Sam would be home free. The just had to make it through one more night together. Layla sat up and looked around at where they were at. "Dean, take the next exit." She said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we need to sleep and I would like to sleep in a comfortable bed on my last night. I know where we are going."

"Like I trust you."

"Dean I have an apartment twenty miles from here and we can stay there tonight. Please. I promise I won't run. You can ever cuff me to the bed. I know how you like it." She winked.

"No I just have a bad image. Fine but I am going to watch you every second. We will stop for two hours and that's it!"

"Fine by me. Take the exit and take a left." She said. She knew there was no getting away from him and she wasn't going to try. She just wanted to see her home one more time and remember the good times she had there.

They pulled up to the huge apartment building and got out, "Living large aren't you?"

"Something you wouldn't know about." Layla rolled her eyes. "Try not to touch anything Dean." She said as they walked up the stairs.

When they walked in Dean looked around and the place was huge. It was more of a penthouse than anything. Where was she getting all this money? "I need a shower." She said.

"Nope. Just go to bed."

"Dean you can go in there and check. The bathroom has no windows. Plus we are three floor up and I am not suicidal….anymore."

"Fine but make it quick." Dean said. Layla rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

Once Dean heard the water turn on he started looking around the apartment. He walked into what he assumed was he bedroom and it was huge. He knew where he was sleeping tonight. He smiled to himself and closed the door. The next room he can across was locked. "What's yours is mine right?" he said before he picked the lock.

When he opened the door he felt like his heart was about to stop. The room was a nursery. It was painted pink and there was a small crib against the wall. The room was filled with toys and everything you would ever need for a baby. It had been almost three years since they last the baby. Layla was five months pregnant at the time. Why did she have all this stuff? Dean closed the door and when he turned around he saw Layla standing there in a t-shirt. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked him and was clearly not happy.

"I think I could ask you the same thing Layla!"

"When a door is lock that usually mean to stay out!"

"That is beside the point. Layla what you are doing isn't healthy. Why do you have all that stuff?"

"It's none of your business Dean." She said and pushed by him.

"Did you have a baby with one of your random hook ups or something?" he asked her.

"Maybe I did!" Layla yelled, "But what do you care Dean? You are sending me to jail either way."

"Damn it you should have told me Layla!" he couldn't believe that she had a baby with someone else.

"I never said I had a baby! You are just assuming I did!"

"Then tell me why you have all that stuff!"

"Just because alright!" she said and was going to walk by him and he grabbed her arm, "Let me go!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"Why so we can bring up old memories?"

"So this is about our baby?"

"Drop it Dean! I don't want to talk about it!"

"Too bad!"

"Why would I want to talk to you about it huh? You didn't want to talk about it when I need you so why now? So you can blame me all over again for what happened. I screwed up and I am sorry! Do you want me to say it again?"

Dean let go of her and turn his back to her, "I asked you to do one thing Layla and that was to stay at the motel until I got back and you couldn't do it." He said with tear in his eyes remembering that day. "You just had to follow us on that hunt."

"I wanted you to be ok Dean and I wanted to show you that I could take care of myself! You did nothing but baby me for five months!"

Dean turned around to her, "Well I guess you proved me right didn't you! You couldn't take care of yourself. You had one job and that was to take care of out baby!"

"I know Dean! I know that I got her killed! It was my fault and trust me I know you feel the same way because you told me every day!"

"It was your fault Layla. You didn't listen to me and look what happened! It was my job to take care of you both! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry!" she yelled as she began to cry. "You will never know how sorry I am about that Dean. I never wanted that to happen."

"Well it did and I have moved on and its time you did the same Layla. This isn't good for you or anyone. Get rid of it!"

"You don't understand Dean. I can't move on!"

"Well you need to learn." Dean said and leaned against the wall. "I swear this is the trip from hell."

"You don't know anything about hell Dean." Layla said and stormed into her room and locked the door.

* * *

That night Dean stood there at the end of the hallway to make sure she didn't go anywhere. He had a feeling she would try to call someone but he didn't care. She wasn't getting out and no one was getting in and he was going to make sure of that.

Layla picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed her parents. She has not spoken to them in over three months and this was going to bed the last chance she had to say goodbye. "Hey mom it's me." She cried.

"_Layla where are you? We haven't heard from you in so long."_

"I can't talk long right now mom. Let me talk to her."

"_She is sleeping Layla."_

"Wake her up mom. I need to hear her voice."

"_Ok hang on." _

Layla sat there with the phone to her ear and waited for the little voice, "Hey baby."

"_Ma..Ma."_

"Yes its mama. I miss you do much baby."

"_Bunny"_

"You have your bunny. Well give her a kiss for me and I will try and see you as soon as I can. I love you Abby." Layla said and hung up the phone. She lay down on the bed and cried. She knew she would never see her daughter again. Either way she never regretted the choice she made. She got to spend over two years with her baby girl and there was nothing better than that. Hell couldn't even take that from her.

There was just something about that room that didn't sit right with Dean. It had brought about a lot of pain that he had been keeping in for a long time and he wasn't going to just let it go. There was only one person he could talk to and she was going to talk whether she liked it or not.

Dean picked the lock to her room and walked in, slamming the door. Layla sat up and looked at him, "What the hell Dean! Don't you knock?"

"No! Me and you need to clear a few things up!"

"I have noting to say to you so please get the hell out of my room!"

"Sorry but I'm not going anywhere."

"Then I will!" Layla said and got off the bed. "I can't believe this!"

Dean wasn't going to let her just walk away so he step in front of here. "Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"After that night, why did you just leave and where did you go?"

"Well that's easy." Layla said, "I left because I didn't want to be with you anymore and I went home. End of story!"

"No I don't think that's it. We were fine until after everything. You got out of the hospital, slapped me with divorce paper and took off so what really went on with you?"

"Like I said, I didn't want to be with you. Why on earth would I want to be with a man who never came to see his wife in the hospital? As I laid there on the ground bleeding all you could say was how could you do this. Like I wanted our daughter to die! I was in the hospital alone and scared and not once did you come to see me!"

"How do you even know it was a girl by the way?"

"I just know Dean! I carried her and I just knew! Now would you please just drop it?"

"No because I have waited for two years to talk to you so we are talking! I have a few questions. Why did you come back and steals dads journal? What are you hiding!" he yelled at her.

"Nothing!" Layla yelled back.

Their eyes locked and the next thing she knew Dean was pushing her into the wall hard and stared at her. "What do you want from me Dean?" Layla asked him in a quiet, calm voice and tears in her eyes.

Dean did the first thing that came to his mind, he kissed her and it was nothing but a hard lustful, pain filled kiss. He only knew one way to make the pain go away and right now Layla was his way.

Before the kiss went any further, Layla pushed him away from her, "What the fuck are you doing Dean? You cant just…" she started but his lips were on her again but this time she gave in and kissed him back.

Both hands were on her hips as he moved backwards to the king size bed. They pulled and tugged at each other clothes until every last piece was shed and on a pile on the flood. Dean kissed and nibbled his way back up her body and his lips was on hers again as he pushed inside of her with ease and they both moaned into each others mouths.

They met each other thrust for thrust as their tongues battled. Dean wrapped his arms around her as he thrusted into her harder. "Oh God!" she moaned as her nails scratched down his back. No one had ever made her the feel way he did.

Layla wrapped her legs around his back and squeezed, bringing him deeper inside her. He groaned, burring his head into her neck.

"Dean…oh Dean!" she screamed. Even though they weren't on the best terms he loved the way she said his name.

Layla gasped and he pounded into her faster and faster. Her breathing became rapid along with her moans she was letting out.

"Fuck!" he moaned as she tightened around him.

Dean's sat up on his knees and hands gripped her hips tight. "Oh…Dean don't stop. So close!" she begged him.

"Oh baby I am going to make you cum!" Dean said and as soon as Dean felt her come apart he let go and go with her. Moans of pleasure filling the room.

When they both came down, Dean looked down at her as the breathing settled, "I think I should uh….I should sleep in there." He said.

"Good idea."

Dean eased out of her and put his jeans back on and tossed her the nightie. "See you in the morning." Dean said and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning, Layla got dressed and sat down at her small desk. She grabbed a piece of paper and begins to write. Once she was done she headed out of the room to see Dean standing by the door. She knew last night didn't change anything but it was a good going away gift. "So…lets get this over with." She said and followed him out the door.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Dean had no idea what to say to her and he felt bad for turning her in but it had to be done. After he thought long and hard about it he decided that after he was sure he and Sam were clear then he was going to go back and bust her out. She may be a liar and a bitch but she didn't deserve jail.

They sat in front of the police station and Layla just sighed. She had forty eight hours to live. "Dean, I want you to do me a favor."

"Listen Layla I…"

"Please don't say anything. I just want you to take this." She said and handed him a piece of paper with an address.

"What is this?"

"When you leave here I want you to go there. Everything I have ever taken from you will be there. Some is hard to explain but I have a feeling you will figure it out."

"Even dads journal?"

"And your mothers ring. I have a feeling you will want that back. Take care Dean and for what's its worth, I am sorry for everything." Layla said and got out of the car and headed inside. Dean watched her go and wasn't sure what to think.

She seemed almost scared as she walked away. Dean looked down at the paper and he knew this address. "Oh great." He said. He knew it was the address to her parent house. The parents that hated him but he was going to go because she asked him to. It was the least he could do after dragging her to jail.

With the next five minutes Sam walked out and got in the car. "I was beginning to think you got lost."

"Yeah." Dean smiled, "So did you see Layla in there?"

"Yeah they were booking her when they let me go. I have to tell you Dean, this is the weirdest police station.

"How so?"

"I don't know. I just got a bad vibe in there but at least we can go now and don't have to look over our shoulder anymore."

"Yeah….I guess." Dean took one last looked at the station and headed toward Nevada.

Layla stood there with hands cuffed behind her back as Hendrickson walked in to room. "If you wanted to get me in cuffs all you had to do was ask." She winked.

"Always with the cocky attitude Layla. Lets see if you are still laughing after I am through with you." He said as his eyes turned black.

"I still have one day left."

"I know but that doesn't mean I can't have fun." He smirked.

Eight hours later, Dean and Sam pulled up to the small house and parked the car. "So….are you going inside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah….I guess I better get this over with. Make sure to bring your gun. This could get ugly." Dean said and got out of the car.

They both walked up to the door and knocked and it wasn't long before an older man opened up and looked at the two. "Son of bitch! What the hell are you two doing here?" Layla's father Walter asked.

"Aw is that anyway to talk to your son in law?" Dean said. "Before you start shooting Layla asked me to come."

Walter ran his hands over his face and he knew Layla must have been in some kind of trouble. "Alright well come inside. Cindy is out shopping so you are safe."

"Thank God for that." Dean said as they walk in. Cindy hated him more than anyone. The house looked the same as it did years ago when he brought Layla to tell her parent she was getting married to a man she didn't really know. Dean looked around at all the toys on the floor and wondered what to people in their 60's could be doing. He didn't even want to know. "Ok so Layla told me that something she took from me where here so…."

"PawPaw I hugy." Dean turned around and saw a little girl standing there. She couldn't have been but a little over the age of two. She was in a pink sun dress and around her neck was his mothers ring on a chain and in her bunny book bag was none other that his fathers journal.

"I think everything you are looking for is right there." Walter said and Dean was speechless.

_***Omg so Layla made a deal for her daughter. Will Dean go back for Layla and save her? How will he react to seeing his little girl? Review and you find out tomorrow and if not you wait for awhile because of the holidays lol : )**_


	6. An Unexpected Reunion

_**Authors Note: First thank you guys for reviewing. I was so happy to see them all this morning. Like I said here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Did you really think I would leave you hanging like that? LOL Also I got my ...her and his mixed up at the end of the last chapter but I fixed it : ) Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Dean and Sam both stood there looking at the little girl. There was something about her that looked really familiar. "I uh…I didn't know Mandy had a kid." Dean said, referring to Layla's younger sister who also wasn't a big fan of his.

"She doesn't." Walter said. When he saw the look on Dean's face he had a feeling that Dean was clueless as to who the little girl was. Something told him that Layla had not been honest with them about the split between her and Dean.

"Is…Is she…uh…you know…." Dean said scratching his head. It couldn't be.

"This is Layla's daughter and just in case you can't put two and two together she is your also Dean." Walter said. "I need to grab something. I will be right back." Walter said and walked into the next room.

The little girl just stared at Dean as he stared back at her. She had long dark hair and bright green eyes and she was beautiful. Sam looked between the two and knew Dean may want to moment. "I am going to see where Walter went." He said and gave Dean a pat on the back.

When Sam was gone, Dean walked over closer to the little girl and got down to her level. "W-What's your name sweetheart?" he asked her.

"Abby." she said and pointed to her book bag, "Bunny."

"It's nice to meet you Abby …and Bunny." He smiled. Abby took the book bag off and started looking for something. "What are you doing?" he asked her and she pulled out a picture.

"You Dean." She pointed at him, "Mama's Dean." She said and handed him the picture. It was of him and Layla the day they got married. As Dean held the picture tears began to form in his eyes. His daughter was alive and she was perfect. He felt a tear roll down his cheek as he looked down at the picture. Abby saw Dean's tears and placed her tiny hand on his face and lifted his head to look at her. "No be sad."

When he looked to her little he broke down. He pulled her to him and hugged her tight as he cried. Who knew that one little girl could break Dean Winchester?

After hugging her for almost five minutes, Dean finally pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Done?" the little girl asked.

Dean just laughed at how cute she was. "Yeah…Yeah I'm done. Don't tell anyone about this."

"Secret….I like secrets." Abby smiled and sat down in front of him and started pulling stuff out of her bag.

"You sure do got a lot of stuff in there Abby." He said and sat down. "Can I see that book?" he asked when she pulled out the journal. There was a piece of paper sticking out of it.

Abby handed it to him as she brought out her tiny tea set, "Tea?" she asked him.

"Why not." He said and took the little cup from her as he opened the journal and pulled out the paper. It had is name on it and it was written in Layla's handwriting. It was a letter to him.

_Dean, _

_I think I must have started this letter a thousand times. I guess first things first. I am sorry that I shot you in the arm but you asked for it. Sure I was robbing you in the middle of the night but you scared me and I just reacted but I am sorry about that. I really needed that journal. I that if you are reading this letter then you must know that we have a little girl. Her name is Abigail (Abby) Deanna Crawford-Winchester. I am also sure that you have a lot of question's right now. I couldn't lose my baby Dean. I had to do it. It was my fault and it was up to me to fix it and I did but at a price. But when I look into her beautiful eyes I know that I made the right decision. I over heard your dad talking one night about something called the crossroads and after I got out of the hospital I knew I had to go and try to get her back so I did. That is why I left you. I never wanted you to know why I did. You would just call me crazy. I know you must be furious at me for keeping her from you but I really wasn't sure how to explain it all to you back then. But now you know and now it is your turn to take care of her. She will need you after I am gone. Just please don't let her forget me. Tell her that mommy loves her very much. One more thing, don't feed her junk food all the time. Take care of yourself and out baby please or I swear I will haunt you forever. _

_Love Always, _

_Layla W. _

_P.S. I kept the last name..you know, just for Abby._

Dean folded up the letter and looked at Abby as she played with her tea set and dolls. He couldn't let her lose her mother. He had to go get Layla back and they were going to have one hell of a family meeting. "Sam!" he called out.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as he and Walter walked back in the room.

"We need to go and now. I think Layla might be in trouble."

"Wait…what is wrong with Layla?" Walter asked.

"I don't know but we are going to find out." Dean said. He knew Walter had no clue what the really did.

"Ok well then let's go. You can bring your tea with you." Sam smiled.

"Shut-up." Dean said and looked at his little girl once more, "I have to go now but I am going to be right back and me you and mommy with go get a…happy meal or something." He said and handed her back the teas cup.

"You like?" she asked him.

"It was the best tea I have ever had." He winked and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

He looked at Walter one more before grabbing the journal and walking out the door. "Dean what's going on and is that really your daughter?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"Layla made a deal. Damn it! I think I just handed her to demons."

"What are we going to do now?"

"I think I have an idea." Dean said and got into the car.

* * *

Layla sat in the cell tied to a chair as the crossroads demon possessing Hendrickson stood in front of her. "Where should I begin?" he said with the knife in his hands. I have fifteen hours left to play with you."

"Aw does your inner child need a friend?" she taunted him. "Listen I really don't care what you do to me so let's just get this over with."

"First things first, where is my ring? The one you took from me."

"Hmmm I don't know what you are talking about. Let me guess, you can't kill me until you have it back or you would have done it back not. You wouldn't let a few hours stand in your way." Layla smiled.

"You have been a real pain in my ass Layla! Now tell me where you hid it!"

"No I don't think so. Looks like me and you are going to be here for a long time." She laughed. "Well that is until your boss comes looking for you wondering where all your souls are."

The demon walked over to her and slapped her across the face again and again. When he was done he stepped back and Layla spit the blood from her mouth and looked back at him. It hurt like hell but she wasn't going to cave. "Is that all you got?" she could feel her face swelling.

The demon grabbed her by the throat and began to squeeze, "Tell me where it is!"

"N-No."

He let go of her and brought the knife up to her throat, "Last chance Layla before I start ripping you apart just for fun."

"Go to hell." She said.

Just before he stuck it into her throat, he cell phone began to ring. "Shit!" he cursed and answered, "What!"

"_Hey sweetheart. You miss me?" _Dean said on the other line.

"Winchester. What the hell do you want now?"

"_Well aren't you in a pissy mood today."_

"You got one second to start talking. I am a little busy here."

"_Alright well then I will skip the sweet talk and get right to it. I want her back."_

"Drop dead."

"_Alright well then I guess I am going to have to burn this ugly ass ring I'm holding in my hands right now."_

After that the demon perked up, "Bring it to me."

"_No I don't think so. You bring me Layla and we will talk."_

"Fine!"

Dean hung up the phone and looked at Sam, "Do you really think this is going to work?" Sam asked him.

"Well dad has never been wrong before so lets hope so." Dean said.

"Why would she hide the ring here anyways?" Sam asked. They were standing in an old house not far from where her parents lived.

"This was her favorite place. She kept everything hidden here." Dean said, "She actually thought that one day we would buy this place and fix it up." He smiled, "But that was a long time ago." He said as the smiled faded.

"Where is it?" The guys turned around and saw Hendrickson standing there.

"Where Layla?" Dean asked him.

"Alive….for now. Give me my ring." He said and walked closer to him.

"No I don't think so. It seems you have something I want and I have something you want so what do you say we…..make a deal."

"Or I can just kill you both right now!"

"No I don't like that idea. Sam what about you?" Dean asked and turned to his brother.

"Yeah that doesn't work for me either."

"Why don't you look up asshat." Dean smiled.

The demon slowly looked up and saw he was in the middle of a devils trap. He looked back at them and wasn't happy at all. "Either you let me out or I rip her apart right in front of you." He seethed.

"No I don't think you will because we are calling the shots here…not you! So bring her here now!"

The demon knew he didn't have a choice. He snapped his fingers and suddenly Layla was lying on the floor motionless. "Sam, go check on her." Dean said.

Sam walked over to her and touched her neck, "She alive."

"Aw Dean I'm hurt. You didn't believe me. Now there she is so give me my ring back."

"I am not done with you yet. I want her out of the deal."

"You are the neediest son of a bitch I have ever met. She made the deal and now she is mine. Look on the bright side. You are getting what you wanted. She will no longer be in your life."

"Yeah well we did say til death do us part and well me and her have some unfinished business so I think I will keep her around. So let her out or I send you ass back to hell and something tells me if you go back no your boss is going to be pissed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Lets just say I happen to know if you go back soulless your ass will be fried extra crispy. So if I were you I would let her go and find you someone else."

The demon knew there was no other option at this point. "Fine….she's out. Now let me go."

Dean looked over at Sam and nodded before he looked back at the demon, "Sorry I can't take that chance."

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis _

"You tricked me! I am going to rip you apart!"

"Well that is going to be a hell of a trick considering you are going to be dead." Dean said.

Sam continued:

_adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia, ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac pretioso divini Agni sanguine redemptis._

The black smoke came out of Hendrickson mouth and into the floor. The body lay there limp. Sam closed the book and looked at Dean. "Do you think this going to work?"

"I don't think we are going to be seeing him for a long time but if so," Dean said and help up the ring, "At least we still got this."

Layla opened her eyes and sat up slowly. When she saw Dean she groaned, "I'm in hell."

"Not quite baby." Dean said and helped her up, "but you look it."

"Bit me Dean. What the hell happened?"

Dean looked at her and then back at Sam, "Can you give us a moment here?"

"Sure. I will just be in the car." Sam said and walked out of the house.

Dean looked back at Layla and she knew that look. He wasn't happy at all, "I think me and you need to have a little talk." Dean said and Layla knew she had a lot of explaining to do now.

***Reviews are loved guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

Layla looked at Dean and knew he was beyond upset, he was pissed. She had only seen that look in his eye a few times and it never ended well for the person on the other end and in this case it was her. "So uh, what do you want to talk about?" she asked. Maybe he never went to her parent's house and he was made about something totally different.

"Really? Did you just really ask me what I wanted to talk about?" he asked as he backed her into a corner. "Come on Layla!" he yelled, causing her to jump. Her back was to the wall and he was right in front of her.

Layla wasn't sure where to start. Maybe with her leaving and making the deal or maybe even just skip to why she never told then their daughter was alive. "Ok Dean listen, I know you are a little upset right now but…."

"A little?" Dean huffed, "A little upset! I am so far passed upset Layla!"

"Yeah I thought so but in my defense you were never supposed to find out about the deal. I mean I should be dead right now."

"Ok let's start there shall we? What the hell were you thinking making a fucking deal with a demon! I mean really? You have done some stupid things but this tops them all!"

"You know what, stop yelling at me!" Layla screamed back. "I didn't ask you to come here and help me!"

"Oh so I was supposed to let the mother of my daughter die. The daughter I thought was dead!"

"So you saw here. Isn't she beautiful?" Layla smiled.

"She's perfect and don't change the subject! How could you not tell me this?"

"I wasn't sure what you would say. I mean she was dead and we were supposed to be getting a divorce."

"So that makes what you did ok? Layla I was devastated when we lost her! Did you not think for one second that I would like to know?"

"I knew I should have told you but I was mad at you."

"Oh you were mad at me. Well you know what I was mad at you too but I would have never done something like that to you! I missed two, almost three years with her because of you. I spent nights lying awake thinking what if when the whole time she was alive and healthy!"

"Dean, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah well sorry isn't going to cut it this time. You are a selfish, backstabbing bitch Layla!"

"Well you are a self-centered, egotistical dick and I wish I had never met you! Maybe that's why I kept Abby from you!" Layla yelled.

"I am really having second thought about saving you now." Dean said as he ran his hands over his face. "I swear you are like talking to a brick wall. You don't seem to think you did anything wrong. All you ever think about is yourself!"

"No I only think about Abby so yeah I never thought about you once!"

Dean wanted to shoot her so bad at this point but he just saying in his mind that she was the mother of his daughter. "Same here sweetheart. You have got to be the sorriest person I have ever met. I really hope our daughter wasn't with you while you were out acting like a fucking hooker."

Layla couldn't take it anymore. She pulled her first back and punched him as hard as she could. "You son of a bitch! Everything I have ever done has been for her and only her!"

"Really? Because I think it has all been for you."

"You know what, I'm done. Thank you for saving my life. I am sure I will owe you one day and I am fine with that. Right now I just want to go and get my daughter."

"You mean our daughter." Dean corrected.

"My daughter! She doesn't know you well enough for you to call her yours."

"Who's fault it that?"

"Either way, now you know and let's see how fatherly you really are Dean. I will give you one month and you will take off."

"I don't think so. Looks like we are going to be spending a lot of time together." He smirked at her. Layla just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Sam was leaned against the passenger door when he saw Dean and Layla walk out of the old house pushing and shoving. "I take it the talk didn't go well?" he asked.

"What do you think?" they both said at the same time. Dean and Layla looked at each other with frowns on their faces and got into the car to head back to her parent's house.

When they pulled but, Layla saw her mother's car, "Oh this is just great!"

"Aw the battle ax is here." Dean said, "This is going to be really fun."

"Yeah well let's just get Abby and you can take us home." Layla said and got out of the car.

Kate Crawford looked out the window and couldn't believe her eyes, "You have got to be kidding me?" she said and stormed out the front door. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked referring to Dean. "Haven't you caused her enough pain?"

"Mom, just stop alright? Dean is Abby's father."

"Since when?"

"Hey! I would have been here if she would have told me!" Dean snapped.

"Yeah I'm sure Dean. You were always so reliable." Kate said.

"Mom, just stop. I am here to get Abby. I am taking her home."

"Not until you tell me what you have been doing."

"It's a long story and I really don't want to talk about it with you right now. I just want to go home."

"In other words she doesn't know what lie to tell you next." Dean said with a grin, "Lady you really don't know your daughter."

"I know that before you came and ruined her life she was a good girl! You ruined her Dean!"

"No you did when you made her live in a fucking plastic bubble! No wondered she married me at the drop of a hat!"

"Stop!" Layla yelled, "I just want my daughter. Mom I will explain everything to me. Right now I just want to go home." Layla said and walked into the house.

Abby was sitting in the living room floor with her Aunt Mandy playing with her tea set when she looked up and saw her mom and jumped up, "Ma..Ma." she said and ran into Layla's arms.

Layla picked up the little girl and squeezed her tight, "I missed you so much baby."

"Go home now?" the little girl asked.

"Yes baby. We are going home."

"Oh great its back." Mandy said as she looked out the window, "But who is the hottie."

"That's Sam. You know Sam."

"No way. Damn he grew up sexy as hell didn't he?" she said and bit her lip. "Is he going to be staying with you? I may but go with you guys."

"Drop it Mandy. The last thing you want is to get mixed up with a Winchester. Look at me."

"Yeah you have a beautiful daughter. I mean I hate Dean with a passion but he is hot as hell."

Layla just rolled her eyes, "We're leaving."

"Alright well you call me if you need anything. I am only four hours away."

"I will. Thanks for everything Mandy."

"Anytime." She smiled as Layla walked out the door.

After saying goodbye to her mother and father and promising to call them everyday, Layla got Abby settle into the back out the impala and they were headed back home. This was going to be the most dysfunctional family ever.

**One month later**

Dean was determined to spend as much time with his daughter as possible so he and Sam got a small apartment two blocks down from Layla and Abby. He finally signed the paper and in two more weeks the divorce would be final. Layla would let Dean have Abby whenever he wanted but the drop off's and pick up weren't friendly at all. They barely talked to each other or even looked at each other but they did what they had to do for Abby. She needed a mother and a father in her life. She even taught Abby to call Dean Daddy. She just told herself that all of this was for Abby and things would get better.

It wasn't Dean's weekend but Abby hadn't been feeling well so after begging Dean he finally agreed to come to her place and take care of Abby while Layla had a night out. She had been taking care of Abby none stop for days and she wanted a break. Dean didn't mind coming over at all he just liked to piss Layla off and make her beg.

"Abby honey how are you feeling?"

"Better….tea?" she asked and handed her mommy a small cup.

"I would love some tea baby. Thank you so much." Layla said and pretended to take a sip, "Umm that is so good." She said and the little girl giggled.

"Abby, Daddy is coming to play with you tonight. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Layla asked. She always tried her best never to bad talk Dean in front of their daughter. Sometimes she found it hard but they would get thought this and maybe one day be able to be around each other.

"Yay" the little girl clapped. Layla heard the door and knew that he was here. She rolled her eyes and got up out of the floor and walked over to the door.

When she opened it up Dean was standing there with the same look as always. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Living room floor." Layla said and let him inside. She watched him walk over and get down with her. Even she had to admit that he was a great father. He was learning more every day. "Alright well I am leaving you two." She said and they never looked up. "Dean, have her in bed by eight please."

"Would you just leave?" he said to her and looked back at Abby, "Mommy need to let Daddy do his job."

"Well Daddy need to learn his place." Layla said and Dean turned around and gave an evil look and Layla just walked out the door to head out on her date. She had started seeing a guy she worked with about two weeks ago when she started working for a small paper company.

"It looks like mommy is trying to find you a new Daddy."

"Don't want new Daddy. Like Dean Daddy." Abby said and gave him a cup, "Like Mama's Dean." She said. No matter what Dean told her she still called him Mama Dean from time to time. She was just about to turn three so he figured she would grow out of it soon. Abby still had his mother ring/Layla wedding ring around her neck and a picture of him and Layla in her bunny book bag. He hated that they would never be the family she deserved but they had to make the best out of the situation.

Later that night, Layla slowly walked in the door and closed it. She looked over and saw Dean and Abby sleeping together on the couch. She just smiled. Abby did love her Daddy. She slipped off her heals and walked into her room. Just as she was about to get undressed she heard someone behind her say, "You were out pretty late."

Layla turned around, "Sorry."

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the small bruise on her left cheek, "What the hell happen to you?" he said and walked over to her but Layla turned away, "Would you just let me look at it and not be a bitch! I know about these things."

Layla looked back at him and Dean held her chin while he looked. By the way it looked she was hit by someone and hard. "Who the hell did this?"

"It was nothing Dean. It was just a misunderstanding."

"You're lying but then again why am I not surprised. You have lied since day one."

"Dean, don't start with me now. What happened to the no tanking thing? It worked so well for us." She smirked and walked into the bathroom and he followed.

"So I can't even ask question when you come in black and blue. I have a daughter to think about here and I want to know what kind of people her mother is bringing around!" Dean yelled louder than he meant to yell.

"I don't bring anyone around here unless you count! Who could be worse than you? You kill monster for crying out loud! Maybe I should be asking you who you have MY daughter around!"

"Ma…Ma Daddy too loud." They both turned to see Abby rubbing her eyes.

Layla pushed by Dean and went and pick up her daughter, "I'm sorry. Mommy and Daddy were playing a game to see who could talk to loudest. We didn't mean to wake you up baby."

"I play?" she asked.

"Tomorrow, me and you will play. Tell Daddy bye."

"Bye Bye."

"Bye Bye baby. I will see you in two days and we will go to the park or something."

"Yay." Abby smiled.

Layla turned around at Dean and frowned, "I think you know the way out."

"Like the back of my hand." Dean said and walked out of the room and out the door.

Once Abby was in her bed, Layla walked into her room and sat on her bed. It wasn't long before she was once again crying herself to sleep.

**** Thank you guys for the mean so much. I hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know : ) Thank you to my Joyce for the help!**


	8. Chapter 8

A few days later, Layla dropped Abby off for her weekend with Dean. She had not talked to him since the other night and that didn't go well. She was just ready to get passed the hate they had for each other and move on so they could raise their daughter together in peace. They stood and the door and knocked. "Hey Layla, come in." Sam said and opened the door for them. "Hey Abby." He said and squatted down, "I think daddy got you some cookies in the kitchen. That is if he hasn't eaten them all."

Abby giggle and ran into the kitchen, "Bye baby." Layla called but Abby was too busy. "What can I say, she has her father's appetite. Where is Dean anyways?"

"In the shower. He said to tell you that he will drop Abby off on Sunday. So where are you going all dressed up. You look nice."

"Thank you Sam. I have a date so I need to get going. I will see you guys later." Layla said and gave Sam a hug before walking out the door. Dean stood in the hallway and watched them. Something was a little off with Layla and he wanted to find out what.

It was close to nine when Dean finally got Abby tucked into bed, "Mommy sad." Abby said to Dean and he looked down at the little girl. "Mommy cries. She needs bunny."

"Why doesn't mommy cry Abby?" Dean asked as he pulled the covers over her.

"Mommy Miss daddy."

"She misses daddy?" Dean asked and Abby just nodded as she rolled over and snuggled up with her bunny. Dean watched her for a minute and if a two year old thought something was wrong then it must be.

Dean turned off the light and walked out the door. Sam was sitting on the couch reading when Dean walked over and grabbed his jacket from the chair. "Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I need to talk to Layla. Do you mind keeping an eye on Abby?"

"Of course not but Dean you are just going to get yourself in trouble. Layla is out on a date and if you show up she will hate you more than she already does."

"Well I'm gonna take that chance. We need to talk about a few things." Dean said to his brother and walked out the front door.

* * *

Dean drove all around town until he finally saw Layla's car parked outside a restaurant that had a bar in the back. He knew she had to be in there but he didn't want to go in just yet. He was going to catch her when she came back out to the car. He didn't have to wait long at all. He was only there five minutes when he saw her storm out with a tall man right behind her. The way she looked, she was pissed about something. Dean knew that look all too well.

He sat inside his car as the couple yelled at each other in the parking lot. It was clear to him that the guy was drunk. When Dean saw him grab Layla by the arm, he was pissed. Once again she had gotten herself mixed up with the wrong kind of guy.

Dean watched as he pulled her over to a silver Lexus and pushed her inside. That was the last straw. He wasn't going to sit by and watch some guy that was over compensating for something take advantage of her weak state. He got out of the car and walked over to the car. Part of him said that she needed to get out of this herself but if something happened to her he would never forgive himself.

Dean opened the driver side door and the guy turned around, "Do you mind?" he asked and Layla looked over the man shoulder and when she saw Dean she rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to go well at all.

"Yeah I do mind. I don't think she wanted to leave with you."

"Dean just…."

"You hush." He pointed at her, "You have about two second to let her out of the car before I kick you ass and I really don't want to do that." Dean said.

The man stumbled out of the car and went right up to Dean. "I don't think she wants to leave with you either."

Layla jumped out of the car and walked over to the two men who were a few inches from each others face. "Guys come on. Just stop this before something happens." She begged them.

"Layla go get in my car." Dean said.

"No."

"Layla I am not going to play games with you. Go get you ass in the car right now!" Layla didn't feeling like fighting with him tonight so she just huffed and went over to the impala. Once Dean was sure she was in the car, Dean turned back to the man and smiled, "Stay away from her."

"You can't control her. She wants me."

"I don't think she does and personally I don't like the thought of you putting your hands on my wife."

"Her divorce is finally in a week so you have no say so anymore."

"It's not final yet and if you ever come near her again I will bury you alive. Do you understand me?"

The man moved closer to Dean's face, "I can do what I want, when I want. I'm not afraid of you."

Dean gave the man a simple smirk before his fist connected with the man's jaw and he hit the ground hard.

Layla watched from the car and shook her head. She was furious that Dean was following her like this. They seriously need to have a long talk about boundaries. She watched as he headed toward the car and got inside. "You are a serious jerk you know that Dean! What the hell are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Abby right now?"

"She is in bed and Sam is watching her. What the hell are you doing out with that jerk? After what he did last time!"

"I told you that it was a misunderstanding! He was drunk that night and things got out of hand. I can handle it!"

"Like you did tonight. Damn it Layla! Do you realize what could have happened if I wasn't here? You say the guys a jerk when he is drunk and you meet him at a fucking bar!"

"Dean, this has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! When our daughter tells me that her mommy cries every night I make it my problem!"

Layla was shocked to hear that Abby knew she was sad and it broke her heart. "I didn't know that Abby heard me but this is none of your business."

"What the hell has gotten into you? You are running around with men that hit you and just want to sleep with you. Its like you should be working on the street!"

"That's it!" Layla said and got out of the car and Dean followed, "Get away from me Dean!" she yelled as she heard across the parking lot.

It wasn't long before he caught up with her and pulled her back, "No we are going to talk about this!"

"There is nothing to talk about Dean! This is my life and I am doing what I have to do!"

"Tell me the trust Layla! This isn't you!" Dean yelled.

"I am doing what I have to do! It not like I have very much help from you!"

"Whose fault is that?" Dean yelled back at her. "All you had to do was call and since when are you having any problems?"

"Dean, me and Abby live in a really nice place that she loves and kids cost a lot of money and for you information despite what you may think I have never slept with someone for money. I let them think whatever they want until I get what I want and that's all. Truth be told I have only been with two people since you and I didn't steal from them. There are you happy? I need the extra cash so I can take care of Abby. I don't know if you are going to stick around forever! You are Dean Winchester after all."

"What the hell doesn't that mean?"

"Nothing." Layla said and walked over to back toward the impala, "I forgot my purse."

"Oh no! You are not just going to walk away!" Dean said and pulled her back against him.

"Let me go Dean! I am done talking to you!"

"Well I am not done with you!" he said. They were face to face and breathing heavy from all the yelling. Before another word was said, Dean crashed his lips into her and she responded with deepening the kiss.

Dean pushed her back to the car and opened the door without once breaking the kiss. He pushed her inside and climbed on top of her. "Dean" she moaned his hand made its way up her dress and rubbed against her center. She loved the way he felt against her but this could not happen again. "Dean…stop." She said and pushed him off of her. "We can't do this."

"What?"

"This! We can't have sex every time we fight!"

"Why not? That is what our relationship is based off of!"

"I know but…but I can't. I'm sorry. I need to go." Layla said and climbed out the other side of the car.

Dean watched as she walked over to her car and drove off. "Damn it!" he cursed as he ran his hands over his face. The truth was that their relationship was based off angry sex and it always ended with one walking away…..but not this time. Dean hopped in the front seat and did the one thing he had never done, he went after her.

***I know it was short but I am getting ready for Christmas and not a lot of time to write but I tried my best. I hope you liked it and please review guys. You keep me going : )**


	9. Where to go from here

**M**

Layla walked into her apartment and just as she was about to slam the door she felt it hit something. When she turned around she saw Dean walk in behind her. "What the hell are you doing? You can't just walk in here!" she snapped.

"Umm let me see, I can and I did. We need to talk and I am not leaving until we do."

"I am through talking to you Dean. All we do is fight and I am tired of fighting with you!"

"We don't always fight!"

"We are not now!"

"No we are just yelling!" Dean yelled and they two of them stood there in the middle of the apartment. "Look Layla, I didn't come here to yell and scream. I just want to talk."

"There is nothing to talk about Dean. To be honest, I understand why you are pissed at me. I mean I would be pissed at you if you kept Abby from me when I thought she was dead but I was scared."

"What were you so afraid of?"

"Dean, I did something awful. I sold my soul. How was I supposed to tell you that?"

"You did it to save your child, Layla. Anyone would have done that. Hell, I wish I would have done it."

"I was afraid that you would have hated me even more than you already did."

"I never hated you. I was hurting and you shut me out and ran away. Do you know what that did to me? You didn't even leave a damn note! You showed back up months later and shot me! What the hell?"

"I told you I was sorry about that. I just needed to find a way out of the deal. I was scared."

"All you had to do was talk to me and I would have been there for you and Abby. I don't think you understand that."

"I was young, Dean. We both were. We got married so fast and I felt like my life was spinning out of control."

"I know but if you want to know the truth, the honest truth…" Dean started and moved closer to her, "I wouldn't go back and change it for anything. I would still ask you to marry me when I did. Ok maybe I would add a few flowers or something in there but you see where I am going."

"I never hated being married to you. I was happy until everything happened."

"So was I." Dean said and moved even closer and placed his hands on her hips, "I just regret I didn't let you know that more often. Feelings have never been something I liked to share."

"I'm sorry for everything Dean."

"Me too." He said and leaned down and kissed her.

Dean lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door. He placed her on the floor and moved from her mouth to her neck.

Layla bit her bottom lip as Dean continued to leave kisses on her neck and cross her shoulders. Her hands reached behind her and she unzipped her dress herself and let it fall to the floor. Dean pulled away from her and took his shirt off before grabbing her again and pulling her against him and kissed her, teeth and tongue were scraping.

Dean pushed her onto the bed and her hands went straight to his belt and she began unbuckling it. Pretty soon his jeans were off and they were left in nothing but their underwear. His hand pushed her black lace thong aside and he inserted two fingers inside her. Layla tilted her head back and moaned loudly, "God…Dean!"

"Baby, I want you." He breathed heavily against her skin. Layla started scratching her nail down his chest as the pressure built inside of her.

Dean smiled at her as he pumped his fingers inside her again and watching her roll her eyes back in pleasure. "God, it feels so good." She moaned as she scratched her nails down his chest again.

Dean felt her hand go into his boxers and she slowly began to stroke him. Her thumb teased the slit causing him to moan, "I need you so bad, baby." He said as he kissed her over and over, "I need to be inside you."

"Then take me, Dean. I want you." she said.

It took only seconds for Dean to rip off her panties and his boxers and toss them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed. He knew she loved it when he was in control. He loved the kinky side of her. That is why they were so perfect together.

Layla felt him at her entrance but he wasn't pushing inside yet.. "Is this what you want, Layla?" He asked her as he slid the tip of his cock against her hot wet center. She bit her bottom lip and nodded as she felt him move against her clit over and over. "Tell me how much you want it."

"Dean…please…I need you so bad right now it hurts. Please!"

Dean smiled as he guided himself into her. Layla gasped at the feeling of him inside her. They looked into each others eyes as he thrust harder into her. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and started scratching down his back. "Fuck!" he moaned in pleasure and pain.

Layla grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled his mouth to hers as he went deeper inside her causing him to groan and move faster and harder into her. They both felt their orgasm burning deep within their bodies. "Oh…God…Dean! Fuck!"

"Tell me your close baby…Please…You're so fucking sexy."

"Yes!" she screamed as the orgasm took over her body and he felt her juices running over his cock and down his leg.

"Oh my God…don't stop!" She screamed wanting him to fuck her through it. It was only seconds later Dean felt his own climax coming and when she began to rotate her hips he couldn't take it and he held her tight as he came hard, moaning her name.

Dean pulled out of her and rolled over next to her as they tried to catch their breaths. "Wow." Dean said and ran his fingers thought his hair.

"I think that about says it all." Layla smiled. "So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Dean looked at her and asked.

"I mean where to we go from here?"

Dean wasn't sure how to answer that at the moment. They still had a lot of issues to work out. "I don't know. I guess we just take it one day at a time and see where we end up."

"I think I can live." Layla said they both lay there for the rest of the night in silence until they drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up and got Abby dressed. When Dean didn't come home he feared that something must have gone wrong and Dean and Layla had finally killed each other. He loaded Abby up in the car and drove over to Layla's apartment to check on them.

Sam and Abby walked in the door and Sam looked around. "Dean? Layla?" he called out.

While he was looking around, Abby ran back to her mother's room and opened the door, "Mommy?" she called out.

When Layla heard her little girl's voice, she sat up in the bed and smiled at her. "Hey baby."

"Shhh." The little girl said with her finger over her mouth, "Daddy sleeping." She giggled.

"What?" Layla asked. She felt someone moving next to her and looked over to see Dean. "Oh god. Dean, get up." Layla said and shook him.

"What is it?" he groaned and sat up, "Hey Abby." He said and it to him a second to realize what was going on, "Abby!"

Sam head the commotion and ran into the room, "Whoa!" he said and stopped when he saw they two in the bed wrapped up in sheet, "Uh, come on Abby. Mommy and Daddy need to get up from their uh, slumber party."

"I play?"

"No…no. You can't play until….well….never." he said and pushed Abby out of the room, "I am just going to make her breakfast while you two….finish or whatever." Sam smiled and closed the door.

Layla covered her face and fell back on the bed, "Oh my god!"

"Well, I think Abby is going to have some question." Dean laughed.

"It's not funny, Dean. We can let this happen again. If things don't work out she will be heartbroken."

"So what, we keep doing what we are doing?"

"Until we figure everything out I think that would be best. We are going to take things slow."

"After last night, slow isn't really in the cards." He winked.

"I'm serious Dean. This doesn't happen again until we figure everything out."

"Ok ok. I wont say a word." He said and got out of the bed and got dressed. "I guess me and Sam are going to head back to the house."

"I guess I will talk to you later then."

"Yeah, I'll call you later on tonight." Dean said, "Bye."

"Bye." Layla said and watched him walked out of the door before she got up and got dressed herself.

Later on that night when Layla was tucking Abby into bed, the little girl looked up at her mother and asked, "Where daddy go?"

"Daddy is at his house like always."

"No, daddy here."

"No daddy has to stay with Uncle Sam so he doesn't get lonely. You will see him tomorrow."

Abby gave Layla a pout and turned over. Layla sighed and hoped that everything with Dean would work out for the sake of their daughter.

_***Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews on that last chapter. I hope you liked this one. It was kind of a filler. Anyways, please review. I love reviews and they keep me updating. Thanks!**_


	10. All I Need

It had been one week since Layla and Dean had their talk and things weren't going the way Layla thought they would. Sure Dean would call but it was to talk to Abby or ask about Abby. That was fine with Layla but she kind of though he would have made a move and asked or out or something but he didn't. Maybe he didn't want to start things back up with her.

It was Friday night and it was Dean's weekend. Layla was sitting on the couch folding clothes when she heard the door bell. She put Abby's clothes in her little suitcase and went to the door and saw Dean through the peep hole. She rolled her eyes and opened the door. "You're a little early." She said. It was only three in the after noon and Dean usually didn't get here until six.

"I thought I would come early today. Is that ok with you?" he asked.

"Sure but Abby is still sleeping so you have to wait." Layla said and stepped aside to let him in.

"That's fine. I have all day." He smiled at her. Layla closed the door and walked into the kitchen without giving Dean a second look. "What's wrong with you?" he asked and followed her.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Layla said and started putting up the dishes."

"You seem pissed about something."

"I have no reason to be pissed." She said and walked around him so she could put the glasses up in the cabinet.

"Well it looked that way." Dean said. "Did I do something?"

Layla huffed and smiled at him, "I can honestly say you have done nothing, Dean."

"Ok, was I supposed to do something?" he asked.

"I guess not." Layla said and was going to walk passed him again and he grabbed her arms to stop her. "Dean, I have stuff I need to do."

"Do then later. It seem like we need to talk."

"No we don't. Everything is fine."

"I don't think it is so let's cut the chit chat and you just skip to the part where you tell me what's wrong with you." Dean said.

Layla looked up at him and said, "Ok fine. I though this was going somewhere?" she said and motioned between them.

"What are you talking about?"

"Us, Dean!" I though we were going to try and work thing out but I guess I was wrong."

"We are working things out. I talk to you everyday and I even came over here earlier. What more do you want? You want to keep us from Abby so that's what I am doing."

"I know that but I thought you would have at least called and talked to me or something."

"Maybe I didn't want to call and talk to you." Dean smiled.

Layla frowned at him, "Well fine! I didn't want to talk to you either you jerk!"

"Do you want to know why?" he asked and moved even closer to her. "Because I can't do this over the phone. "He said and leaned down and kissed her deeply.

The kiss quickly became heated and Dean had Layla pressed again the fridge and he legs wrapped around him lightly. Layla moaned softly into his mouth. God how she missed his perfect lips attacking hers, teeth scraping and tongues battling. It was just the way they liked it.

Dean moved from her mouth and began attacking her neck, "D-Dean…we should s-stop." Layla breathed out.

Dean just looked up at her. "I don't want to stop. We've got time." He said and placed her feet back on the floor. He started kissing down her chest and got on his knees in front of her and began to unzip her jeans.

"Daddy." They heard and both of them turned their heads and saw Abby standing there with bunny, rubbing her eyes. Dean quickly got up and Layla fixed her jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Umm well Daddy was fixing mommy pants." Layla said and looked at Dean, "Thank you." She said and snapped back the button. "I think they are all fixed now."

"Good. I'm glad I could help." Dean said and walked over to Abby and picked her up. "How would you like to go to the park today?" he asked her and her face lit up. "I take that as a yes." He smiled.

"Mommy come with us?" she asked.

Dean turned and looked at Layla, "If mommy wants to go then I would love for her to come with us." He smiled at Layla. "So…do you want to go?"

"Uh, sure I'll go. Let me just get my jacket." Layla said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they got to the park, Layla was sitting on the bench next to a few other mothers reading while Dean pushed Abby on the swing. "Isn't he just the best looking thing you have ever seen?" One of the mothers said.

"Oh I know and he's a good father. You don't see many of those." The other said. "What I wouldn't give to have that man." She said as she bit on her lip.

Layla smiled at looked over at Dean and Abby. He was a good father. She closed her book and got up from bench and the ladies looked at her. "Are you going over there to put the moves on him?"

Layla thought for a minute and said, "Yeah. I bet you twenty buck I can leave with him.

"You're on and if it doesn't work out I'm next." One of the ladies said.

"You got it." Layla smiled and headed over to Dean and Abby. "Hey."

"Hey." Dean said as he pushed Abby. "Looks like you made a few friends over there." Dean said and both the ladies waved at him.

"Actually I think you have a few fan Mr. Dad of the Year." Layla said and looked over at them, "So…I made a bet."

"A bet? What could you possibly bet on?"

"You?" she smiled, "Yeah I bet them twenty bucks I was going home with you."

"Really?" Dean asked. "Huh? Well I think you may lose that one." He said.

"Is that so?" Layla asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah….we have two different home." He said and looked at her. "So I guess you really aren't going home with me."

Layla knew he had a point, "Well I guess now is as good of a time as any. I have been thinking and well…..I have an extra bedroom and I was wondering if you and Sam would like to move in. It would save us both money and plus Abby likes having you guys around."

Dean smirked, "So you are doing this for Abby?"

"Yeah…I mean I wouldn't hate it either. You know just so we can both be there for her." Layla said.

"I think I like that idea." Dean smiled and continues to push Abby, "Plus late at night I can sneak into your room." He whispered.

"You think? Well don't think I am that easy."

"You are that easy. Why do you think we have Abby?" Dean said.

Layla laughed and slapped him on the arms, "Just for that I am holding out until I get a real date from you Mr. Winchester."

"Alright…how about Friday?" he asked and Layla was a little shocked. "That's if you want to go out."

"I would like that." Layla said. Things were finally working out for her. Who knows, maybe her and Dean would fall in love again. Only time would tell.

Once Abby was done playing, the all headed back to the car but not before Layla went and got her bag from the bench. "I'll see you girls later."

"Are you seriously leaving with him?" One asked her, "Lucky girl. I guess I owe you."

"Nah.." Layla said and looked over at Dean and Abby. "I have all I need."

***A little short but it has been a long time since I updated so I wanted to give you something. Hope you liked. Date night is next. Please review!**


	11. A Little Romance Goes A Long Way

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I hope you like the chapter!**

**Updated for my favorite Assbutt Joyce! **

**Rated M**

A few days later, Dean and Sam terminated their lease on their apartment and moved in with Abby and Layla. For the time, Dean and Sam shared the other large bedroom next to Abby's but Dean had no intentions of staying in their long. He was taking Layla out tonight and he was going to sweep her off her feet.

Layla walked out of her bedroom in a nice skirt and fitted blouse, slipping on her heals. "Ok I have to go but I shouldn't be long." She said as she walked into the living room. She looked over and saw Sam sitting in the floor with Abby wearing a hat with a bird on it. "Uh Sam…nice hat." She laughed.

"My name is Ms. Tweety bird thank you very much." He said and took a sip of tea.

"I think it fits him." Dean said as he flipped through the paper. He looked at Layla and saw she was dressed up. "Where are you going?"

"I told you I have a job interview at a law firm today. It pays well so maybe I will luck up and get it so we can continue to stay here." She said. "I shouldn't be gone too long. Just make sure you lay Abby down around noon or she will be ill the rest of the day."

"I think I can handle it." Dean said. "What time do you think you will be back?"

"I don't know but I will call you when I am headed this way." Layla said and smiled at him as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment.

Once she was gone, Dean got up and placed the paper on the table. "Alright, I have to go do something's for tonight. Are you going to be ok with Abby….madam?" Dean laughed.

"We'll be just fine. Wont be Abby?" he asked her.

"More tea?" she asked.

"I would love some." Sam said and held out his cut. "You two just have a great night." Sam said.

Abby got up and walked over to Dean, "Tea daddy?"

"Sure. I think I have time for a cup." He said and brought the little cup to his mouth, "umm, that's good tea." Dean smiled down and looked over at Sam with the hat still on his head. "Ok god. What have we become? One day we were fighting monster and now we are having tea partie and you have a friggin' bird on your head."

"Welcome to the apple pie life." Sam said. "It's kinda nice."

"It is." Dean said as he watched Abby. Life was good and he was hoping it would get better.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Layla sat in the waiting area of the office waiting on her interview. "Layla?" she heard her name and saw a woman walking over to her. It was her divorce attorney. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. I was just about to call you."

"Oh, hey Mrs. Blake. I am here interviewing for the secretary job for Mr. Bryan."

"Well I will put in a good word for you." She said and pulled a folder from her briefcase. "I have something for you." She said and handed it to Layla, "You are officially a free woman." She smiled. Layla took the papers from her and had a sad look on her face. She and Dean were no longer married. "Is everything ok?" Mrs. Blake asked.

"Oh yeah. Everything is great. Thank you."

"Anytime. Good luck on your interview." Mrs. Blake said and headed down the hallway just as Mr. Bryan walked out to get Layla and Mrs. Blake stopped him, "Give her the job. She is a great woman with a beautiful little girl." She said and walked away.

Layla got up and walked over to him, "Hi. I'm Layla Crawford." She said and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you. You seem to have a very good recommendation so I guess I will see you Monday morning." He smiled.

"Thank you so much." Layla said. "I will be here bright and early."

"Happy to have you with us." He said and walked over to get his messages from the receptionist. Layla smiled to herself. Everything seemed to be looking up for her.

When she walked out of the building, she saw Dean standing by his car wearing a green button up shirt with the top few buttons left undone and a pair of slacks. He had a smile on his face as he stood there holding a pink Rose. "I was wondering when you would be out." He said and walked over to her.

Just looking at him made Layla go weak in the knees. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We had a date remember." He said and handed her the flower.

"It's beautiful. I am a little surprised to see you like this. It's so….not you."

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked.

"I could get use to it." She said and smelt the rose. "I can't believe you remembered pink was my favorite."

"I remember a lot more than you think." Dean smiled. "So….shall we go?" he asked.

"I would love to." Layla said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

After Dean and Layla had a nice dinner together at Chef Audrey's, Dean took Layla to a nice club on the other side of town. It wasn't the usual hole in the wall bar. It was a nice and very popular club.

After having a few drinks, Dean looked over at Layla and her mood seemed to have chanced a little, "Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said and took a sip of her martini.

"You don't seem alright. You should be happy. You got a job and you are with the best looking guy here." He joked, "So why the sad face?"

Layla looked at him and reached in her purse and pulled out the paper, "Looks like its over." She said.

Dean took the papers out and saw what it was, "This is why you're upset? Personally it doesn't bother me. It just means we are officially starting over and this time we are going to do it right." He said and grabbed her hand, "Stay here for a second. I'll be back." He said and got up from the table.

"Ok" she said and watched as he walked across the room. Layla was a little confused but she did what he asked and didn't move from her seat.

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light _

A small smile spread across her face when she heard 'angel' come on the speakers. "Can I have this dance?" she heard and saw Dean standing there.

"What are you doing, Dean? You don't dance." Layla said.

"But you do so I guess I better learn. Plus…this is our song." He said and held out his hand. Layla smiled and placed her hand in his and they walked out to the middle of the floor.

"Well, Dean this is something I didn't think you would do." Layla said.

"Well, sweetheart I can be romantic when I want to be." He looked into her eyes and he pulled her into his arms and he loved the look on her face. She looked happy.

"You aren't doing this just so I'll sleep with you are you?" she asked.

"Nope." He said, "But if I was would it be working?"

Layla smiled, "Maybe just a little.

_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

Dean leaned down slowly and kissed her lips softly and took her hand in his as he held her close to him. Layla rested her head on his chest as he rested his on the top of her head. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For remembering." She smiled and looked back up at him. Their lips were inches apart and she closed the space between them and kissed him. Dean responded and kissed her deeply and her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist.

_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why_

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
you're my angel  
Come and take me alright  
Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight

Layla was the first to pull away from him, "I think we should go home."

"That sounds like a great idea." Dean said.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean and Layla where in her bedroom with the door shut and locked this time. There was a trail of their clothes left on the floor leading to the bed and the two of them were wrapped up in the silk sheet as their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Their lips joined and released over and over as the kiss intensified quickly. Dean pulled her little and Layla moved her body on top of his, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, never breaking the kiss.

Dean lifted her up a little and positioned himself at her entrance, entering just the tip of his shaft into her. Dean pulled out then pushed into her again slowly, a little further this time. He loved teasing her this way because he could hear her breath catch with each push inside.

Her lips lingered over his and he stared into her eyes. He made another slow thrust and buried himself completely inside her. Layla threw her head back and moaned quietly.

Slipping in and out of her with small, deliberate strokes, Dean began to moan with pleasure. "Oh God, Layla." He pulled her to him and his tongue ran around her hard nipple and Layla shivered on top of him. "Baby, you feel so good." Dean whispered against her breast.

"I love the way you feel inside me, Dean" Layla said as she looked down at him.

Layla leaned back up and Dean was deeper inside her and he groaned in pleasure. Dean admired her body as she began to circle her hips on top of him. She rocked herself back and forth and Dean could only grit his teeth and try to hold on for her as long as he could.

She looked down at him and smile. She knew he was close and she wanted to push him over the edge and she knew just how to do that. "Do you like the way you feel inside me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Fuck yes, baby." He moaned. Layla bit her lip as she brought her hands to her breasts rolled her nipples between her fingers. "I love watching you touch yourself." He said and reached between them and moved his thumb against her clit in circles as she began to rock faster on him.

"Touch me Dean. Make me come." She begged.

Dean hissed through his teeth and he felt her walls tighten around him. His thumb pressed harder and moved faster, "I want you to come on me, Layla."

Layla moaned again and continued to ride him. Her breath started coming faster and he knew she was close. "Dean, Dean…I'm cumming!" She screamed and Dean quickly covered her mouth so no one would hear them.

Her walled closed tight around him and he was closer than ever. He gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her hard over and over, making her orgasm last that much longer. "C-Cum inside me." Layla said to him. "I want to feel you cum."

"Holy shit!"." He yelled in a whispered. His teeth clenched as he slammed into her. "Fuck!" he said as he came deep within her.

When he was done, Layla rolled over of him and lay next to him close, "that was amazing." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"I should romance you more often." Dean said and looked at her.

"Do you think we will ever be able to get back to where we were before?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her. "No." he said and Layla looked away with sadness and Dean grabbed her chin and turned her back to him, "We are going to be even better. I'm already falling in love with you all over again, Layla Crawford, and I don't want to screw his up."

A tear fell from Layla's eye, "I'm falling in love with you too, Dean Winchester." She said and gave him one more kiss before they fell asleep in each others arms.

***Reviews make me so happy so click the little button please. It wont take long and I will forever love you to death : ) thanks guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke up the next morning and rolled over to see that Layla was no longer next to him, "Layla?" he called out but didn't get an answer. He got out of bed and slipped on his jeans and walked out of the bedroom and was hit with the smell of pancakes in the air. He walked down the small hallway and toward the kitchen to see both Layla and Abby covered in pancake mix and he smiled, "What are you two doing?" he asked and laughed a little at them.

Layla turned around when she heard him and smiled, "Aw, we wanted to surprise you." She said. "Abby was going to bring your breakfast in bed."

Dean walked over to the little girl and lifted her into his arms, "Was she now?" he smiled at her, "Well, maybe I wanted to get up and have breakfast with the two most beautiful girls in the world. Three if you count Sam." He joked. Layla walked over to him and surprised him with a kiss, "What was that for and in front of…." He motioned to Abby, "No less."

"I think we can let the cat out of the bag." She smiled. "Why don't you go clean her up while I finish up in here."

"I can do that." Dean said. "Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"He went for a jog or something. He should be back anytime." She said, "So hurry up." She said and slapped in on the ass.

"You dirty girl." Dean said.

"Mommy need to wash too." Abby said.

"Yeah she does. Maybe I can wash her later." Dean winked at Layla.

"Dean!" Layla said. "Just focas on Abby right now please." she smiled before Dean took Abby back down the hall and into the bathroom.

Just as Layla was about to take the last pancake out of the pan, she heard a knock at the door. She looked over at the clock and it was only eight, "Who could that be?" she asked and walked over to the door.

When she opened it up, she was shocked, "Mandy? What are you doing here?" she asked her little sister.

Mandy just pushed by and walked into the apartment, "I came to warn you."

"About?"

"Mom and dad are on their way for a visit. I left earlier so I could get here first." Mandy said. "I thought you would want to know."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Layla asked.

"I tried but your phone if off the hook." Mandy said.

Layla thought for a second and she remembered when her and Dean was going at it last night he knocked the phone off the hook. "Crap. How much time do I have?"

"I don't know. Maybe half an hour." Mandy said. "You might want to clean up a little." Mandy said and looked around the apartment that was covered in toys, "You know how mom gets."

"Yeah I know." Layla said.

"All clean." Abby said as she walked back down the hallway, followed by Dean.

"Oh wow. Hello Dean!" Mandy said and looked him up and down slowly then looked at Layla, "Is he living here?"

"Yeah he is and so is Sam." Layla said and walked over to Dean, "We are trying to work things out for Abby."

"Oh my god are you pregnant?" Mandy asked and looked at Dean, "If you are I can see why."

"What? No! And I resent that question." Layla said. "He is here because he's Abby's father and I want him here." She smiled up at Dean.

Mandy just smiled at the two, "Aw you guys are so cute. I am happy for you both." Mandy said.

"Thanks." Dean said to her, "I knew I always liked you."

"I said I am happy for you but that's the good news. Mom and dad well…..that's another story. They are going to flip when they see him living here."

"Whoa hold on." Dean said and looked down at Layla, "You're parents are coming?"

"I just found out about it but everything is going to be ok. This is my life and they need to just let me live it."

"You said that to them last time and things didn't go so well." Mandy said and looked over at Dean with her arms crossed.

"Hey, things are different now. I'm not going anywhere. Besides, she left me." Dean said.

"Are we really going to go back there?" Layla asked him.

"No. I was just saying." Dean said and wrapped his arms around her, "Everything is going to be ok." He assured her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "If they can't handle us together then we don't need them."

"But they are my parents." Layla said.

"I know and I will try my best to make them see that I am here and you are here and we have a daughter and we are trying to start over. Everything will be ok." Dean told her again.

"Thank you." Layla told him.

Mandy was looking at them and smiled, "You two are so having sex." She smiled.

Both Dean and Layla looked at her, "Mandy, Abby is right over there." Layla said.

"What sex?" Abby asked as she brushed her doll's hair. "A game? I play with Johnny." She smiled.

"Johnny? Who's Johnny?" Dean asked.

"Dean, relax. He's a little boy she use to go to daycare with." Layla said.

"Well No more play dates with him. Not while I'm here." Dean said.

"Dean, he's two. Abby is two. Get a grip." Layla said.

"Hey, I was two once." Dean said and Layla shook her head, "I don't like boys around my daughter."

"Now you will have something to talk about with my dad." Layla smiled, "Now help me get this place cleaned up. Everything needs to be perfect." Layla said and started running around and picked stuff off the floor.

She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of tight shorts and Dean just bit is lips and looked at her, "You look hot when you clean." Dean said.

Mandy looked over at him and slapped him in the arms, "Ew, that's my sister." She said. Just then the front door opened and Sam walked in wearing nothing but his shoes and short. Mandy looked at his sweaty body and moaned as she licked her lips, "Hello Mr. Winchester.

Dean curled his lip and slapped her in the arm, "Ew, that's my brother." He said. "Mr. Winchester was my father." Dean laughed a little.

Mandy just looked at him, "Did you just quote Finding Nemo?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"When Crush is like dude, Mr. Turtle is my father." She said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dean smiled at her.

"Ok can we all catch up on Disney movies later? We need to get this place cleaned up and fast." Layla said and walked down the hallways with toys in her hands.

"I hungry." Abby said. "Something burning." She said.

Dean and Sam looked in the kitchen and sure enough, the stove was smoking, "Oh shit." Dean said and tan in there and took the skillet off the stove and put it in the sink, "Breakfast is ready." He called out as he fanned the smoke. This was going to be a long day.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Just as the clock struck nine, there was a knock at the door. Layla walked back down the hallway and Dean, Sam, Mandy, and Abby where just all sitting on the couch looking at her. "Here goes nothing." She said and walked over to the door.

When she opened it up, she saw her parents smiling at her, "Mom…Dad. What a surprise." She said.

"You are a really bad liar." Cindy said and kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked in.

"Hey daddy." Layla smiled.

"Hey baby." He said and gave her a hug.

"So where is my granddaughter?" Cindy said. When she walked farther in the apartment, she saw Dean sitting there with Abby in his lap. "Oh, I didn't know you were still around."

"Nice to see you too, Cindy." Dean said.

Cindy just smirked at him and turned to Layla, "What is he doing here?"

"Well to be honest…he lives here mom." Layla said with a smile on her face.

"You have got to be joking. After what he did?" Cindy said.

"Mom….please." Layla said.

"Don't mom please me." She said and looked over to her husband, "Did you hear this Walter?"

"I heard." Walter said. He would never tell his wife this but Layla was old enough to make her own decisions.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Cindy asked.

"We just got here, hun. Let's just have a nice visit."

"How can I knowing my little girl is being sucked back in." Cindy said and looked at Layla, "Please tell me you aren't pregnant again."

"Why does everyone think that?" Layla said.

"Well because you are acting crazy. He left you once Layla." Cindy said.

Dean had about enough. He handed Abby to Mandy and walked over to Cindy, "First, I didn't leave her. I never knew she was pregnant thank you very much. She left me so back off, lady!" Dean said.

"Please don't do this now." Layla said and looked over at her daughter, "Mandy, why don't you and Sam take Abby to the park?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Mandy said and got up with Abby in her arms, "We'll be back in a little bit." She said and her and Sam walked out the door.

"Can we not do this now?" Layla asked.

"Your mother started it." Dean said.

"You started it when you broke my daughter's heart." Cindy said.

"Ok mom that's enough. We were young! Things are different now and I am with Dean, he is Abby's father." Layla said.

"Baby girl…" Cindy said and took Layla's hands in hers. "I don't want to see you hurt again. I know what you went through last time." She said.

"Ok listen, I love you daughter!" Dean said, "I screwed up by letting her walk out of my life but I thought it was the right thing and damn it if I knew about Abby I would have been there every second but I didn't. All I can do now is try and be a good father and well….husband is Layla will marry me….again. Personally I don't care what you think of me because you have never liked me but I really don't care. I am not going anywhere and either you deal with that or get the hell out." He said.

Cindy, Layla, and Walter just looked at him. Layla felt tears in her eyes. He loved her and wanted to marry her again. She looked at her mother and walked over to do, "I do want to marry you again." She said.

"Good to know." Dean smiled at her.

"Well….I don't think I have ever been talk to like that in my life." Cindy said, "but….I have to say that in a weird way that was the most romantic thing I have ever heard." She smiled, "If you are what Layla wants then far be it for me to stay in your way." She smile, "Welcome back." Cindy said.

Layla smiled at her mother, "Thank you."

"Well…..now that we got that out of the way why don't you call Mandy and tell her to bring back Abby before she runs off and marries Sam or something. I can handle one Winchester but not two." She joked.

Layla smiled at her mother and then back at Dean. Things were going to be ok. She had Dean, a beautiful little girl, and her parent no longer hated Dean. Maybe her life was finally going the way she always dreamed it would.

***So I haven't decided yet, I am either going to end the story in two more chapter or keep going. I still have a lot to think about. But thanks for the reviews you have given me so far. Please review again for me. So close to 100. I love that number lol. Ok Review time yay. Thanks guys!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Six weeks later**

Layla jumped out of bed early that morning and was rushing around the apartment, "Where are my shoes? Where's my dress?" she asked and ran her fingers though her hair, "Nothing is going right."

"Would you calm down sweetie?" Cindy said and smiled at her daughter, "They are already at the chapel. Today is your wedding day. You need to relax."

"I can't. I feel like I have so much to do." Layla said and looked around, "Wait….where's Abby? Oh God I lost my child."

"Mandy took her to get breakfast. You need to just stop and take a breath. Everything is going to be fine. We have taken care of everything."

Layla sighed and Cindy hugged her daughter, "Thanks mom... for everything."

"You're welcome. How many times does your daughter get married?" she said and Layla looked at her, "Oh you know what I mean." Cindy said and they both laughed.

Mandy walked back in the apartment hold a bag of biscuits and Abby by the hand, "What's going on in here? Aw did I miss a family moment?"

"Never." Layla smiled.

"Mommy's going to marry daddy today." Abby said.

Layla grinned and lifted her daughter into her arms, "Yes I am and we are going to be a family."

"Yay." Abby clapped.

"Speaking of Dean I wonder how he's holding up?" Layla asked.

Dean sat on Sam's couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table and a beer in his hand as he flipped through the channels. Sam walked in dressed and looked at Dean, "Dude, what the hell are you doing? A beer at nine in the morning?"

"I'm getting married….again. So I can do what I want." Dean smiled, "Why are you dressed so early?"

"You do realize you are getting married in three hours right? We have to be at the chapel in two."

"Ok so?"

"So and as best man I still have to pick up the rings and make sure a few other things is taken care of." Sam said and fifed his cuffs, "You should get a shower so you don't smell like beer."

"I will. Don't worry."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Ok just lock up when you leave and please don't be late."

"Dude. relax. Everything is going to be fine."

"Again….like I haven't heard that before." Sam said. He grabbed his keys from the table and walked out the door.

Once he was gone Dean threw his head back and took a deep breath. He wouldn't admit it but he was nervous as hell. He never expected to get married once and now he was about to do it again. Was it normal to freak out?

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Layla, Mandy, and Abby where all in the bridal room at the chapel and Layla was looking at herself in the full length mirror. "Mommy so pretty." Abby said.

Layla turned around and smiled down at her little girl, "Not as pretty as you."

Cindy walked in the room and closed the door, "Ok we're almost ready. Are you nervous?"

"Not really." Layla said, "Is Dean here yet?"

"Yes. He just got here about ten minutes ago. He's out there with your father now. Walter is giving him the talk."

"Again?"

"Well you know your daddy. I'm going to take Abby out with me while you finish up. I'll see you out there." Cindy smiled and picked up her granddaughter and walked out the room.

Layla took a breath and turned back to the mirror and Mandy walked up behind her and fixed her hair, "You sure you want to do this? I mean I can always pull the car around."

"I'm sure. I love him."

"Then that's all that matters. Maybe this time around will have less drama. You and Dean can be very dramatic."

"We are not."

"Uh yeah you are and you know it." Mandy smiled, "That's why you two are perfect together."

"Thanks. So how are things going with Sam? You two have been spending a lot of time together." Layla said and turned around, "Dish."

"Nothing to tell really. I mean he's sweet, handsome, smart, we have fun together, and I'm pregnant, and….."

"Whoa hold on." Layla said, "What did you just say?"

"That we have fun?" Mandy asked.

"No the other thing."

"I'm guessing you mean me being pregnant." Mandy said and turned away from her sister.

"Yeah that. When did this happen?"

"His apartment, your apartment, his car, the park, the pool, th…"

"Ok I didn't need to know all of that and eww. I mean when did you find out?" Layla asked.

"About two weeks ago. I haven't told him yet because I wanted to make sure before I told him and mom and dad. We all know how this conversation is going to go." Mandy sighed, "I'm freaking out."

Layla walked over to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Everything is going to be ok. You have me. I've been here before."

"Do you think Sam will be ok with this?"

"If Dean can handle it Sam can handle it."

_Knock knock_

The door opened and in walked Walter, Layla are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She said.

Dean was standing at the alter with Sam by his side tugging at his tie, "Dean, stop."

"It's hot in here."

"Leave it alone." Sam said.

The music began and both Sam and Dean looked up and saw the door open. Mandy walked down the aisle with a smile on her face and holding Abby's hand. Sam smiled when he locked eyes with Mandy. She was so beautiful and he had a good feeling about her. A feeling he has not had in a long time.

Dean waved at his little girl as she passed him and stood to the side with her aunt. Seconds later the music changed and Dean looked up and saw Layla and her father standing there. Any nervousness or doubt he had went right out the window when he saw her. Everything was going to be ok and he knew it. This was their second chance.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the wedding the family went back to Layla and Dean for a mini reception before the two went on a three day honeymoon that Sam had sent up for them. Everything was perfect. Mandy was standing in the kitchen with a glass of punch. She had been quiet since they had gotten there. "I was wondering where you went." Sam said and walked in with her, "Are you ok?"

"Actually no not really." She said and she figured it was now or never.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something and please don't freak out because I'm doing it enough for us both."

"Just tell me what's going on. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"I'm pregnant. I found out a few weeks ago but it was confirmed by a doctor a few days ago." Sam's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what to say. How couldn't he let this happen? "Sam, are you ok?" Mandy asked when she saw the color drain from his face, "Sam?"

"Y-yeah I'm ok. I just need to sit down." He said and sat on the stool. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty damn sure." Mandy said and saw next to him. "So what now?"

"Looks like we're going to be parents." Sam said.

"You're still going to stick around?" Mandy asked.

"Of course." Sam said and turned a little to face her and he took her hands in his, "Everything going to be ok. Sure this is a little sudden but it's going to be ok. I promise." He smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

Dean and Layla stood together in the living room. Abby was playing with her grandparents and Sam and Mandy where having a moment in the kitchen, "What's going on with them?" Dean asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just that they are going to have a baby." Layla smiled, "She told be before the wedding."

"Are you serious? Go Sammy." Dean smiled, "Looks like he learned from the best."

"I guess so. Which mean he is going to have to talk to mom and dad."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh this is going to be fun."

"But the good news is me and you are going to be gone for three days and will miss the big blow up." Layla said and wrapped her arms around her husband, "So there is a bright side."

Dean pulled her closer to him and held her tight, "Three days alone with you in a motel room with my wife and with the phone's off. What ever will we do?" he smiled.

"Whatever we want."

Dean leaned down and kissed his wife deeply. It didn't get much better than this. He had Layla, his daughter, his brother, and the rest. They were a family and deep down that's all anyone ever really wants.

***I haven't done anything with this story in a long time I know but I lost all mojo for it so this is the last chapter with a happy ending. Thanks you all the review guys :) **


End file.
